My homosexual father
by insanewelshangel
Summary: YAOI.KaiRei. He never was the father sort, that's what everyone used to think. Until the reunion changed everything. Chapter 5 up!
1. The 'little dude'

**Insanewelshangel**: This came to me when I was suffering from insomnia, and bored out of my mind. The idea of Kai and his son just popped into my head, but then I developed my idea and this is the result. Also, _Matching Colours_ is near an end, _Song of mine _has a big plot and _Black Plastic Wings_ is a dark fic.

So I needed something to make me smile, I hope it makes you lot smile as well.

**Warning**: Yaoi. Slight swearing and mild violence, possibly. In addition, the Japanese dubbed names shall be used in this story.

Takao … Tyson.

Max … Max (strangely enough X3).

Kai … Kai (another mystery there).

Rei … Ray.

Kyouju … Kenny.

Hiromi … Hilary.

Yuriy … Tala.

Boris … Bryan.

Hitoshi … Hiro.

Chairman Daitenji … Mr. Dickenson.

I think that is it for now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade. I just use the characters for my weird amusement and to entertain you lot. That is it.

Ok I need to clear a few things up at the end of the chapter, so if any of you get confused or think, if he is there then why isn't another character (you'll see what I mean) it should all be explained at the bottom. But for now, sit back and relax.

* * *

Takao seemed to be a bit happy. Actually, that was an understatement. A more fitting description was that he was absolutely ecstatic, over the moon and acting as though he just won the lottery ten times over, whilst winning a life times supply of free food. Heck that would make anyone happy. Why was he so happy I hear you cry? For one reason. He was seeing all of his old teammates again today.

Takao Kinomiya, also known as renowned World Beyblading Champion in the good old days, was finally meeting up with his lost friends. His true friends. The ones who stuck by him through thick and thin, sweet and salty, shaken and stirred. Or so he put. Bless his heart. The spirited Japanese, after missing his team for ages, welcomed the reunion with open arms. Ok, it had only been 4 years, but that was a lot. Now, a man of nineteen, he had given way to teaching local children how to Beyblade. In addition, he was somewhat a favourite TV sports personality. Now he worked within the BBA to help keep the true Beyblade meaning alive. And what a vital asset he was too. Although often pig-headed, loud and disruptive, Takao was more mature.

Yet here he was, jumping around like a kid in a candy store.

He couldn't wait to see them! He still kept in touch with Max over the Internet; yet hardly spoke to him because of their busy lives and the time difference. Rei he spoke to on the phone about once every two weeks. Hiromi and Kyouju he saw practically every day and Kai ... well, everyone lost contact with him. He had just disappeared again. Takao smiled at that, even though they weren't a team anymore they were still themselves. It was just like Kai to disappear off the side of the earth.

"Oh hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" He danced in Chairman Daitenji's office waiting for the limo's that would bring his teammates back to him. God, he would even hug Kai because he was so happy. The old man at the desk laughed at the youth's antics.

"Calm down, my boy. You will see them soon enough."

"I know sir, but it's just so great! I'm going to see them all again! I can't wait to hear what they've been up to and stuff." He punched the air with one of his fists, before rearranging his traditional cap. Thankfully, he had grown out of just wearing the primary colours. He had dark grey trousers, a white top and a red jacket on. Ok, his style had changed slightly, but he always did like his red jackets.

A small buzzing sound filled the room and the elderly Chairman pressed the intercom button to hear his secretary's voice, "Sir, a limo has just arrived."

"Thank you Tsuki. Send them straight up," He looked at Takao with a warm smile. "Well Takao, you really don't have to wait long," The old man chuckled again.

Takao grinned and looked towards the door, looking as though he was ready to jump at the next person to walk through it as he stared in anticipation. A laugh could be heard getting louder, before a blond boy opened it and peeked around before opening it wide, "Takao!"

"Maxy!"

"Hey Takao"

"Rei!"

The overwhelmed Japanese pulled them into a tight hug while they laughed. Finally letting them go after Rei and Max's faces went red from the lack of air (he'd been hugging that tightly) he looked them both up and down.

Max hadn't changed that much. But thankfully, his wardrobe didn't require sunglasses to look at any more. He wore jeans and a black top with red and orange running through it. That boy loved his orange. He had also grown considerably, his freckles were less noticeable and he'd grown his hair into a ponytail. Rei, who was still the tallest out of all three of them, hadn't changed much either. Instead, he wore a dark blue Chinese top with the usual black ki trousers. He had a black silk sash and his memorable yin-yang bandana. His features were less boyish and more delicate looking, making him even more handsome. Actually, all of them had grown into good-looking men.

"Hey! Where's Kai?" Takao pouted; upset by the lack of presence his ex team captain had given him and the rest.

"His flight was delayed, he won't be long. Now then boys, would you like to wait for him here or just go straight back to the dojo?"

"Actually, Takao if you don't mind, me and Rei would prefer to get to your place and freshen up," The blonde said politely as the neko-jin nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Sir is that ok with you?"

"Of course, now go and catch up. I'll phone ahead and warn Kai where to go."

"Thanks Sir!" They grinned before walking out of the subtly decorated office. They chatted and laughed with each other as they used to do on the way home. Recalling stories of the past and teasing one and other. But it didn't feel right without Kai there, especially for Rei.

The ebony haired male straightened his top and smoothed it down, hoping Kai would like how he looked. He had been crushing on his ex captain for years but never told him. However, he would tell him at the reunion, even if he had to scream it out of the plane on his departure, he would do it. He wondered what Kai looked like now? Of course, he probably still reeked of Sex-god. In fact, Rei was certain of it. His unfazed and indifferent secret crush would always be that (near) perfection he remembered.

Takao showed them their rooms and impatiently waited for them to freshen up. They sat in the lounge, all gathered around the small coffee table with the television switched on. Then Takao's Grandpa interrupted with refreshment's and some quick chitchat with his home dog's as he hadn't viewed his peeps in years and was getting whacked out by it. It took them some time before they figured out he had said, I just wanted to say hi 'cause I've missed you around, which has made me very sad. Then Hitoshi had popped by to say hello before making his way out quickly.

"Boyfriend," The bluenette explained as his American and Chinese friend looked at him. "You'll never guess who it is either."

"Who?"

"Brooklyn!"

"Cute," Rei smiled. Takao and Max looked at him strangely. "What? They're a cute couple," He felt his cheeks burn as his friends burst out laughing. Why were they laughing anyway? Actually, it was rather annoying. "Will you stop?"

"Sorry Rei but-" What he was going to say Rei never did find out.

Just then, the wooden door slid open to reveal a tall two-toned blue haired and extremely handsome man. His crimson eyes looked over them before he nodded with a slight smile on his face. Takao jumped up, Rei grinned and Max smiled back before they all turned their attention to something else … a little child had looked around Kai's legs curiously at them.

Takao stopped in his tracks, "Kai … er … do you know that, er … you have a kid with you?"

The boy tugged slightly on Kai's black jeans, looking up at him confused. Kai placed his hand on top of the boy's head (bending down slightly to do so) and turned to look at the others, "This is my son."

Takao fainted.

Max bent over the Japanese's frame, as he lay comatose on the floor, and he slapped his cheeks lightly and yelled his name. The small boy looked even more confused and moved closer to Kai, half of his body hiding behind his father's legs.

Takao's eyes flicked, he put a hand to his head and groaned as Max slowly came into focus, "Uh … Max … I had the most weird dream. I dreamt that Kai was here and he had a son! Ain't that funny? Kai with a kid, hahahaha!"

"Um, Takao. It wasn't a dream."

"Hahahaha—WHAT?"

To explain things in detail, the blonde pointed over at Kai. The child hid even further behind his legs once he noticed Takao was staring at him strangely. Kai rolled his eyes, glaring at the Japanese, "Yes, I have a son. Get over it, idiot."

Kai turned his attention to Rei, who was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, not even blinking. Excusing himself from the doorway, Kai went and sat down by him. He looked at his son who nodded and sat beside him. He leaned against Kai's side, small hands clutching at his top as he stared around at the new territory. "You ok Rei?"

The neko-jin snapped out of it at the indifferent voice and looked at Kai, "Y-yeah, it's just a shock. I didn't even know you had a girlfriend!" To say he wasn't hurt would be a lie. Rei had finally convinced himself to tell Kai how he felt and he found out that he wasn't even gay! But, he kept a smile on his face, though he didn't feel like it. Boy, wait until the fan girls got hold of this news.

"I don't, we were both drunk. Things led from one thing to another."

"Oh," Rei still had a smile plastered on his face; it was almost scary by how forced he had to make it. 'Well that's some news at least. He didn't do anything willingly; maybe there is still a chance!'

The small boy tapped Kai's leg. The two toned bluenette turned his full attention to him. The boy looked quickly at Takao before meeting his father's eyes again, who immediately got the message. "Kinomiya, stop staring at my child, in-case you didn't know it's making him nervous."

Takao gulped at the harsh voice and nodded apologetically, "Sorry Kai and … little dude." He smiled warmly and stuck a hand out to the small version of Kai, "How you doing kid, I'm Takao."

"His name is Gou," Kai briefly stated, as though it pained him to hear a Hiwatari called 'little dude'. Gou looked at Takao's hand before glancing at Kai who simply nodded. The boy then stuck out his own hand and shook it.

"Gou Hiwatari," He spoke carefully and slowly, concentration on his face to get his words and pronunciations right. He let go of the hand and moved closer to Kai.

Rei smiled, "He's quite shy isn't he? Are you sure he's your son?"

"Hn," Kai looked at Rei with a risen eyebrow, with a clear 'you-haven't-seen-the-worst-yet' type of look.

Meanwhile Takao was still trying to repent himself towards Kai and his child, acting kind and pleasant so he wouldn't alarm him. Max handed him a sweet, which Gou took, unsure if he could, looking up at the friendly blue eyes and giving a small smile, "Thank you." Max smiled and bit his bottom lip resisting the urge to go 'Can we get one, they're so cute!'

Rei was burning with questions. Did Kai keep in touch with the mother? What was she like? Did he love Rei? Just a few from his now jumbled mind. "Funny, you've never shown a liking to women before."

"What are you insinuating?" The Russian spoke, unwrapping the sweet before handing it back to Gou.

"N-nothing," Rei blushed again. "I-it's just that-"

"Well you're right actually. I'm not interested in women," He smirked at Rei. "You look nice by the way."

Rei blushed brighter and smiled weakly back. His heart pounded in his chest. Was Kai telling him … that he was gay? If so then happy days and celebrations cause the neko-jin would dance there and then. "So, Kai...um about…well," He nodded at Gou.

"Oh. I got drunk, she got drunk, and you can guess what happened. Then she phoned me up, told me she was pregnant and there we have it."

"So, does Gou ever see her?"

Kai became stony faced and looked at the wall opposite; Rei knew it was a touchy subject so he unwillingly dropped it. "No, he doesn't. She's dead," He said the last part rather low, hardly moving his mouth.

The neko-jin snapped his head up and opened his mouth to give his regards. He looked at Gou. He was identical to his father. Same hair, same eyes, he even had the same twin tailed white scarf. 'At least he's going to grow up to be handsome. Poor kid, he hasn't even got a mother, I wonder how Kai dealt with that.'

"Don't dwell on it; I'm not going to say anything about her now."

He nodded at the authoritive voice, smiling slightly. It was already late and the jet lag was starting to kick in. Takao yawned widely and stood up along with Max. "Night dudes! And little dude. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Max drawled. "Maybe tomorrow we won't be so shocked or confused."

Rei waved at them. He was used to staying up late with Kai. They usually did, being the eldest, back in the Beyblading days. His head was still whirling. He just couldn't get around it. Kai had a son. The Kai Hiwatari had a son. It hurt too much to think. Kai broke the silence by picking up Gou and sighing to himself. The young boy was obviously sleepy, but didn't want to fall asleep in such strange surroundings. Rei noticed that the father and son hardly talked to each other, but they didn't need to. Anything they wished to say was done through actions or looks.

Rei stood up, "I'll show you to the room, it's shared with me, if you don't mind that is."

"I'd rather share with you then anyone else," Kai grunted, standing up as well, holding onto Gou before following the neko-jin. He smirked, watching the neko-jin's backside as the ebony haired male walked in front of him. Rei, oblivious to this, kept on leading them to the room still feeling giddy to the singling out Kai just blessed him with.

He opened the door and smiled at the old bedroom. Back then, they used to sleep in the training room. Now the Kinomiyas had a guest room, meaning that they didn't have to sleep on the hard floor any longer. Max was sharing with Tyson and Rei with Kai. Just like old times. Except old times didn't involve a child.

XPXPXPXP

Rei yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth. He knew who it was. He normally found himself cuddled up to Kai when they shared beds. Apparently, Takao had forgotten to inform them that they only had a double bed. Neither really minded. Actually, Rei loved it. It meant he was next to that hunk all night. Where, if he should happen to do something like…oh I don't know, let's say stroke Kai's neck and purr whilst doing so…it wasn't his fault. He was sleeping, so he couldn't help it.

Cracking open one eye he looked up at said Russian. Shocked to find him already awake, "O-oh Kai I-"

"Shh," The bluenette looked down at the golden orbs and nodded towards a small body lying by Kai's other side. Rei made to move away but Kai glared at him. "Don't move, just stay like you are. He hasn't slept for a while so I don't want anything to wake him."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Rei whispered, resting his head back down and looking at the small boy. "Kai, what's the mother's name?"

"Misao," He said it shortly, as thought not wanting to talk about her. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Rei, bringing a relaxed smile to his face.

"Kai-"

"Rei, I want to say something. Well-"

Gou coughed, breaking off the two adult's speech as they looked at him. He turned over and fell deep into sleep again, mumbling something. Rei didn't catch what he said but apparently, Kai did as he held him closer. 'So he is a good father,' Rei smiled and timidly reached a hand over to where the miniature Hiwatari was resting. Kai scrutinized him, holding Gou just a fraction closer before relaxing. Rei placed a hand on the boy's forehead, making sure the cough wasn't the sign of illness.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking his temperature. He's ok. He is such a cute little thing; I've never really seen you as the father sort, no offence."

"None taken, I never have before either. But guess I've changed."

"Kai, did you love her?"

He didn't answer. Rei sighed, knowing he shouldn't have asked. He looked up at the crimson eyes, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said."

"No, it's natural for you to be curious, but I'll tell you in my own time Rei."

Looking down, the Chinese nodded, "It's odd being back here isn't it?"

"Yes."

Rei suddenly felt like he shouldn't be lying beside Kai, it just seemed too familiar. He found out that his (what he wanted to be) lover had a secret child, and he hadn't even done anything yet. What could he do anyway? He felt horrible. If he came to the reunion with a child, he would definitely not want his friends to react in the way they did with Kai. Gou must have felt so awkward too, coming to a new country, let alone meet strange people and all they do is stare at him. Rei felt like he was nothing short of a monster for putting the child through that.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, gazing once again at the smallest of them all. "We should have welcomed you and made you feel safe, but we didn't."

Kai heard Rei but did not comment. He was thinking over what he had said before _did you love her?_ He supposed in some small way he did. Even now, he never wanted to talk of her death. He thought, before he even got drunk that there was some attraction between them. Nevertheless, it wasn't like how he felt towards Rei. If Rei asked Kai if he loved him instead, then the bluenette could honestly say yes. But, what good would it do now, he had a child, how could he possibly find time to have a relationship? What if Rei didn't even like children? He couldn't give his time to Rei and just leave Gou with some stranger while they go on a date. Actually, he hated leaving Gou with any type of strangers. Kai wouldn't give his son up for the world, but a small part of him wished that he had a chance to tell Rei what he felt like. Just to get it off his chest. Now, how could he?

Gou opened his eyes and was met with Rei's golden ones. The neko-jin, who was still feeling horrible, smiled kindly and gave a small wave. The little one apparently liked the golden eyes as he waved back and tugged on the ebony hair slightly. When Rei's head jerked forward from the pull, Gou smiled and held onto his father. Rei crossed his eyes, rubbing his head before smiling. The youngest bluenette laughed slightly and sat up, crawling over Kai's stomach to get a better view of his new friend. Sitting comfortably on Kai's stomach he picked up Rei's hand and looked over it curiously. Rei moved one of his fingers and tickled him, causing the boy to burst out laughing, falling onto his side as Rei continued.

Kai smiled to himself as Rei sat up as well and only gave up tickling when Gou held his hands up. The neko-jin guessed that the child was somewhere under four years old. Gou looked up at his father and greeted him in Russian and Kai replied leisurely back. Then Rei clasped his hands over his mouth as Gou hugged the elder around the neck, it was so gosh darn cute.

"He knows English and Russian?"

"Only some English. Just the basics mostly but he's quite good at it," Kai smirked. Gou, less shy then before, nodded proudly in agreement. "He likes speaking English, but has a habit of switching between the languages," Again, Gou nodded proudly.

Rei laughed, "Does he know what he's agreeing too?"

"Never can tell with him," The elder sat up, stretching his arms and back. Gou gave an indignant squeak and tapped Kai's chest. The neko-jin laughed again as father and son mock glared at one another. Kai, who had practically forgotten he had an audience, moved his hand so that the fingers were bent and spread out. Gou gasped and shook his head.

Rei watched, confused but amazed at what was happening. Kai's hand got closer and Gou shook his head even more, flapping his arms beside him. He got up and ran over to station himself beside Rei. Kai didn't stop with his hand though; he moved to sit on his knees and leant forward. Rei widened his eyes, as he became the victim of this strange game. Gou giggled behind him.

"Traitor," Rei said good-naturedly but the child only smiled in return.

He backed away as Kai's hand came close, still in a gnarled position, for some reason becoming apprehensive as well. He picked Gou up and got off the bed quickly running away from Kai. "You can run but The Claw will catch you!"

Gou held onto the neko-jin's shirt and pointed left. Rei turned that way before remembering that the child didn't know his way around, while he did. "The Claw?" he questioned aloud. Gou nodded seriously. Kai was running after them as they ran around the dojo. It was weird to admit, but Rei was having the time of his life. Kai kept on shouting about 'The Claw', which made Gou shake his head and point desperately around, while Rei was almost collapsing from laughing. The child's apprehension of this little game had sucked him into it and he felt the same way now.

Rei turned the corner, opposite in what the small boy pointed too as he knew it led to a dead end. Gou gave Rei a should-have-went-my-way-now-we're-gonna-die look. He turned into the living room. Kai, however, had foreseen this and took a short cut, coming out of another door as Rei entered the living area. He suddenly leapt in front of them, making the neko-jin fall back onto the sofa. Rei found out what The Claw was that day.

Tickling them both with the hand with little 'Grr' noises, Rei and Gou's laughter filled the dojo. The ebony haired man was stretched out on the sofa, holding Gou safely, with Kai straddling him to tickle them both. The child wiggled out of Rei's grasp, went behind Kai, and pushed him forward just as Takao entered the room. Kai's lips met Rei's in a quick kiss before they both pulled away, blush spread across their cheeks. Gou giggled mischievously. Takao impersonated a goldfish that had just been told it was really a shark. Utterly bewildered.

Coughing to cover up his embarrassment, Kai got off Rei who sat up tidy, and turned to look at Gou. The child looked at the floor, hoping he hadn't angered his father. Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head before ruffling Gou's hair. The boy then looked up and smirked in a very Kai-like way. "Papa kiss cat boy!" He cried happily before jumping over to Rei with an innocent face. The neko-jin was still scarlet, but was secretly reminding himself to buy the small boy as much candy as he wanted later on.

"Holy crap! Did I just see … was that what … did you two just … ah screw it I'm going back to bed."

Gou got up and went to Takao, tugging on the pyjama bottoms and looking up with his eyes wide. The Japanese smiled and bent down until he was roughly the same height, "Yeah kiddo?"

He looked around before looking back at Takao and whispered loudly, "Do you eat peoples like papa said?"

Takao forced a smile at the boy, laughing, as he looked up at Kai with an I-can't-believe-you-said-that face. "Ah, this kid's a winner eh."

"You eat me?" He added, in a frightened whisper.

Kai smirked; he knew that his son was only messing with the bluenette's mind. Rei fought to keep down the laughter simply because of the look on Takao's face.

"No, little boy, I will not eat you." It was obvious he was trying to keep his cool. "I'd need the salt for that," He joked, in a normal Takao way. Gou gasped and ran to Kai who pretended to be angry.

He picked him up and stood, glaring at the Japanese, "Do you like scaring children Takao? Do you have a death wish or something, how idiotic can you get?" Kai then strode past him, heading back to the bedroom. Rei caught the identical evil smirks on the Hiwatari faces before they disappeared. Takao stood flabbergasted and stuttered to Rei, who had to duck out of the room so he could finally laugh.

"What's so funny Rei?" Max asked, already bemused.

"I love kids!" Rei laughed before carrying on walking to the bedroom. The blonde smiled, blinking before frowning.

"That … really isn't funny though," He said, confused, before he went to see why Takao was spluttering.

Opening the bedroom door, Gou still had an evil smirk on his face, looking proud. Kai was looking through a bag, shaking his head every few seconds as he saw the proud look on his son's face. Rei smiled, sitting down on the bed where the child was situated, and pulled him into a hug, "You little troublemaker you." Gou nodded happily.

"I told you he wasn't shy, once you see what he's like, just evil."

"I take it back then, he is definitely your son," Rei grinned.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Takao's going to be gawping for a week now."

"Isn't he normally saying something just as inarticulate?"

"Inackticulate?" Gou questioned.

"Oh, it means stupid," Rei explained, tapping the side of his head to explain. Kai pulled out the last few things from the suitcases and put them in the storage provided that Rei hadn't used.

The eldest Russian turned around and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Gou had snuggled into Rei, giving his father a now innocent look as he played with the neko-jin's hair while Rei hugged him. "You look like a mother, Kon."

"Guess I've taken a shine to him."

"He doesn't trust many people that easy. In fact there are only three other people he trusts, one of them being myself."

"Who are the other two?"

"If I was to say, he'd get upset. Oh well, you're stuck for life now Rei."

"Eh?"

"Once Gou trusts you, he won't let you go," Kai smirked. "Guess you'll just have to become my wife or something," He smirked even more, amusement dancing in his crimson orbs at Rei's blush. Music started playing, making Rei jump. Kai pulled out a cell phone and spoke in Russian to whoever was on the other side. Kai eventually sighed heavily and handed the expensive phone to Gou.

The small bluenette took it and looked at Kai who made a face. Gou instantly pulled one too and put the phone to his ear, "Hello, grandmamma," He drew circles with his finger on the bed sheets, replying with a yes or no to the woman.

"Grandmamma?" The golden-eyed male looked at Kai.

"Misao's parents."

"Ah."

"No … yes … yes … fine … yes … no," Gou answered in detail, looking pleadingly at Kai.

Rei could hear the woman's voice, being closer to Gou. She was asking if Kai was taking care of him, and that was it really, not in a 'dear old grandma, fussing over grandchild' type of way either. More like 'if he hits you, tell us and you'll be taken from him straight away' type of way. She dropped it and asked if he had made any new friends. Gou smiled and started nodding before talking about the people he had met, including Rei most of all and even a sparrow.

Laughing at his sudden bright enthusiasm, Rei started undoing the numerous plaits Gou had made in his hair before they tangled. Suddenly Gou shut the phone. His eyes went wide before he opened it and said 'bye' then shut it again. He handed it over to Kai, "I say bye this time," He told him seriously.

Rolling his crimson eyes, Kai pocketed the phone; Rei was torn between amusement and plain disbelief. Kai didn't look surprised in the slightest. The cell phone went off again and the two Russians simultaneously groaned, "Not her again."

"Ugh!"

Apparently, Gou brought out a more childish side of Kai. He opened it again and sighed, speaking quickly before hanging up, "Wasn't her."

The neko-jin couldn't stop smiling. Here he was. Kai Hiwatari acting like a normal dad. It was just too adorable to pass up. In more ways then one, Gou had brought out the side that Rei had been trying to see of Kai in a permanent way. Now he thought about it, Kai would make a good father. He was protective, smart, showed affection to those he liked or had a duty too, he was responsible and after his own less then satisfactory childhood, he would make sure Gou was always feeling safe. Rei knew there was a lot of mayhem up ahead, but it was the best sort of mayhem. One caused by a kid who could make himself look like an angel.

Did he mention how much he loved kids?

* * *

**Insanwelshangel**: Now you can't say that wasn't cute. Well I hope not anyway. For those wondering 'The Claw' is something my father used to do to me, it would have me in hysterics for ages.

Ok, now, to clear a few things up. Gou is actually Kai's son in the manga. Rei and Tyson also have children but its just Gou in this one. I used the manga name because I wanted to. So Gou will be his name.

Misao. I've heard somewhere that is the name of Gou's actual mother (manga) but I'm not too sure about that, it could just be a rumour. But rumour or not it's her name because it's original and I quite like it. Please don't hate her in this; she's never going to show up in it. This is strictly KaixRei and a sweet one at that.

So please review, pretty please. I just wanted a story that was all light and humour/ kawaii filled. Thanks for reading.

If any one knows how small children under the age of four act I'd love to know, as I don't have much knowledge on them.

Review, you know you want too (smiles)

Edited: 29 August 2008.


	2. The two names

**Insanewelshangel**: Thank you to all the readers and reviews. I'm so glad you all like Gou, but I can't blame you, he's just too sweet to eat! I'm so honoured by all the reviews (sniff) : )

And one reviewer suggested Rei asking Mariah to be a surrogate mother. It's a very good idea but I'm afraid it won't be showing up in this story. But original thinking there, a little Rin would be cute too. So thanks for the idea!

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one. Also, I don't own 'Gravitation.'

Rai … Lee

* * *

Takao had finally stopped spluttering, after being taunted by the little Hiwatari who kept an innocent face on all through it. Appearing as though he didn't even know what distress he was causing the Japanese man, who thought the little kid was anything but innocent.

Then he had to go say it. Those two special names to Gou. Let's start from the beginning.

It was dinner. Rei was cooking a gorgeous meal and every one looked decent. Takao's stomach was rumbling, Max tried helping out the neko-jin in the kitchen, but in the end were shooed away when he brought Gou in to 'steal' some food, and quickly stuff it into their mouths whenever Rei looked at them. The set of large eyes and we-did-nothing smiles only fooled him the first … five … times. Gou tugged on Rei's trousers and blinked up at him. The neko-jin closed his golden eyes, 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…'

Gou sniffed. Rei snapped open his eyes and bent down to see if he was ok, becoming the victim of an amazingly cute look. Mentally cursing in his head, but going 'aww' aloud. Rei smiled and sighed, "Fine, you're forgiven," He said sweetly.

"Am I?" Max asked hopefully

"No!" the ebony haired boy snapped.

Max huffed and marched into the living room. Gou started looking around the kitchen, looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's papa gone?" He whispered up at Rei, twisting the end of his scarf in his hands.

Rei couldn't believe this kid. He just wanted to hug him all the time, picking him up he gave a reassuring look to the little one. "Don't worry he's around here somewhere." Gou rested his head on Rei's shoulder as the neko-jin set the food to simmer and walked around the dojo looking for the elusive ex captain. He glanced down at the child in his arms, feeling a pang in his chest at the sad look on the bluenette's face as he held onto Rei's shirt. "Gou, don't worry he's probably in the bathroom."

"He won't go away like mama, will he?" Gou whispered again, looking into the golden eyes as though he was talking about a fairytale book.

The neko-jin bit back a gasp and held him closer in a protective way, before shaking his head, "No, he won't I promise you." Gou smiled and shut his eyes gently. The Chinese male lowered his own eyes, wondering even more about Misao, and how much it affected the mini Hiwatari. He smiled, however, upon hearing Kai's voice and quickened his pace. Gou raised his head and looked for where the voice was coming from.

"No you won't!" Kai hissed lowly, standing in the corridor glaring down at the floor. "You leave my child and me alone!"

Rei stepped back and hid behind the corner of the other corridor adjoining the one Kai was occupying. He looked around the corner, seeing Kai run a hand through his hair looking up at the sky with the same intense look. Gou went to call for his father but quietened when Rei looked at him and watched secretly too.

The Russian scoffed to who ever were on the other end of the phone. "He's my son and you are not taking him from me, I have much more of a right to be with him then you have … what's that … oh, very clever. Yeah I'm rolling on the ground laughing you stupid woman," His deep voice became more vicious.

Rei looked down at Gou wondering how much of the English he understood, judging by the confused look on his face it wasn't that much. 'Wait … could that be … Gou's mother? I know Kai said she was dead but …'

"Fine! Do what you want, but it won't do any good! I have a legal right, I am of age, and I can look after him. You just got something against the Hiwataris, but just so you know, we're practically untouchable. I'd die before I let you have him," He spat then closed the phone, holding it in his tight grip. He muttered something in Russian angrily before walking away and wrenching open one of the sliding door's and storming outside.

He wasn't able to believe how much of a temper Kai was in, but yet again the bluenette had pulled a few surprises on them. The one in his arms being the biggest. The neko-jin looked down at Gou expecting him to be confused or upset, but instead found a face of determination. He wriggled in Rei's arms as a sign of wanting to be put down and then ran down the corridor. He paused by the open door, little head looking around and gesturing to Rei to follow before heading out. The neko-jin followed, cautiously and less determined and spotted Kai sitting on one of the wooden corridors that ran outside the dojo.

Gou ran up to his father, who was glaring down at the floor, and hugged his leg. Kai blinked, looking down at the small figure clutching his leg before recognising it was his son. He placed his hand on top of the blue hair, causing Gou to raise his head that was buried into Kai's leg and smile. The older one suddenly relaxed and his face lost its anger. Gou stepped back and crossed his arms giving the elder a reproachful look. Kai smirked and shook his head.

"No listen to ice witch," The boy said, shaking his finger at Kai. Rei blinked, he'd seen that stance before but he couldn't remember where from. "Please?" He added.

Kai opened his arms and picked Gou up. The younger wrapped his arm's around his father's neck and reached up to pat Kai's head in an 'it's ok' way. "You're right, I won't."

Gou smiled and hugged Kai's neck tighter, "Cat boy here somebodywhere."

Rei stepped forward, thinking he'd been observing the cuteness before him for too long as his absence was noticed. "Hey, you ok?" He sat beside Kai who balanced Gou on his leg before turning to Rei.

"Fine, just the 'ice witch' as he puts it. He's actually correct on that."

"Who is this, eh, ice witch then?"

Kai opened his mouth but his son cut across him, "The meanest oldie ever!"

"His grandmother," The taller Russian corrected.

"What I said," Gou stated, rolling his crimson eyes and resting his head on Kai's chest. "Listen, eh?"

Rei grinned as both Russians sighed, exasperated at the other. "What did she want, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To take Gou off me and never let me see him again."

"Do you think it's wise to let him hear this?"

"I don't like to keep secret's from him, I want him to feel like he's trusted enough to know what's going on. Besides it's what he wants that matters, if Gou wants to go to his grandmother-" The little one shook his head greatly at this, "-If it makes him happier then I can't do anything about it. Even though I wouldn't want him to go." After Kai finished his sentence, Gou held onto his shirt in, what could only be described, a possessive way.

"No, stay with you."

Rei smiled and Gou suddenly looked at him.

"You stay with us too?" He said with eyes full of hope. Rei glanced at Kai and back at the child then back at Kai. The elder moved closer to his son and Rei ended up with two sets of red eyes looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Um … well … that's up to your father."

"Not up to me," Kai smirked. Rei grinned back in return as they looked at each other.

Gou looked back and fore between the two adults, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

"**REI!**" Takao screamed.

The neko-jin's eyes widened and he ran to the Japanese who smiled at him. "What is it? Duck and roll, drop and cover!"

"Don't you mean drop and roll, duck and cover?" Max spoke up, hanging upside down sitting on the chair with his legs where his head should be, reading 'Gravitation'.

"Rei, when is dinner going to be ready?"

"You screamed and deafened all of Japan just for that!"

"Yeah, duh."

"Watch out cat boy, he eat you!" A young voice cried and jumped up between them. Kai strolled in after his son and took the manga off Max. The blonde complained loudly as the Russian sat down and started reading it, not doing anything about his son jumping up and down, seemingly saving Rei from being eaten.

Takao's eye twitched, "I don't eat people, little dude."

"You eat cat boys! Run Rei!" Gou turned around and started pushing Rei into the kitchen. The neko-jin, seeing no other choice, did what he was ordered. Gou pushed him to the cooker and looked up at Rei sighing. Then he ran out. Rei blinked for numerous minutes.

Max received a pillow in the face from Kai as he tried to get his manga back. Gou climbed up onto his father's lap and looked at the magazine, staring confused at it. "It's Japanese," Kai explained.

Gou gasped and pointed at a picture of Yuki and Shuichi kissing, "It's you and cat boy!"

Max, after groaning from receiving a throw cushion to his face, started laughing, holding his stomach as Kai's eyes widened. The bluenette shut the manga, much to his son's protest and handed it back to Max before picking up a near-by magazine. He looked at the cover and his face paled, quickly putting a hand over his son's eyes, once again much to Gou's protest.

"Who the hell does this belong to?"

Takao glanced at it, looking stuck between laughing his head off and running for his life, "Uh … t-that's grandpas."

Kai unwisely handed his son over to Takao to dispose of the magazine with a topless woman on it. Gou had shut his eyes when they were covered by a hand, and opened one of them timidly before they both widened and he let out a long, very loud yell.

Takao jumped as Gou started yelling in his arms, staring at the Japanese man. Max shot up and took him off Takao, trying desperately not to laugh. Kai came running back in and went to Gou, taking him off the blond and holding him protectively. He rubbed his son's back soothingly whilst glaring at the other two fiercely.

"What did you do?" He said in a deathly tone. Max sidestepped out of the way to make it clear that it was all Takao's fault.

The Japanese started gibbering, trying to explain to a seething parent that his kid had suddenly started yelling at the top of his lungs and he didn't know why. Gou clung to Kai, face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Come on, Gou it's ok. What happened?"

The young boy looked at up Kai before glaring at Takao, "He gonna eat me!"

The oldest bluenette let out a relieved sigh and nodded at Takao to show it was ok, the Japanese man relaxed and smiled sheepishly. Rei stood in the doorway looking bewildered, "Eh, what just happened?"

Gou opened his mouth but Kai looked at him sternly, the child closed his mouth and kept silent, "Nothing, don't worry."

"Ok, dinner's ready now anyway."

XPXPXP

"He did it again!" Takao exclaimed as another pea was flicked at him

"Niet," Gou explained simply.

"Yes."

"Niet."

"Yes."

"Niet."

"Yes."

"Niet."

"Yes."

"You eat people?"

"Yes."

Gou gasped and looked at Kai, nodding as though he had just uncovered a massive secret. Kai dragged a hand over his face, murmuring something about a headache. Rei rolled his eyes, "Takao."

"He tricked me! He's just as bad as Kai," The blue haired Japanese spluttered, but had a friendly grin on his face. He was quite fond of the boy, even though he mostly annoyed him then acted innocent after it. It was refreshing having someone like Gou there. "Or worse, he's just as bad as Yuriy and Boris."

Kai slapped his forehead and groaned, much to the mystery of the others. Gou blinked and looked around with hope shining in his eyes, "Where? Where Yuuey and Bris-bear?"

"Yuuey and Bris-bear," Takao sniggered at the two Russians, the most feared bladers, having such nicknames.

Gou got off his chair and looked under the table as though expecting to find them there, he looked up at Kai confused when he didn't, "Papa, where're they?"

Kai gritted his teeth, not wanting to say what he was going to say, "They're … not here."

Then it happened. Just because of those two damn names Takao said, which meant so much to the child. An extremely upset look overcame the boy's face and the hope in his eyes disappeared. Gou looked down at the floor, rubbing one of his arms and slowly walked out. Rei looked at Kai who got up and went after him.

The neko-jin stood up, saddened once again and went to the two Hiwataris. He went to the shared bedroom and opened the door. Kai was kneeling on the floor hugging Gou tightly, his face in the blue hair as he mumbled to the little one. Gou had tears streaming down his cheeks and had his face buried into the crook of Kai's neck, little fists clinging to Kai's shirt desperately. Rei kneeled beside them, placing a gentle hand on Gou's shoulder, who looked sadly at him.

"It's ok; they're just back in Russia."

Kai nodded, but Gou buried his face back into his shirt. Rei sighed and hugged the little one too. Rei rested his head beside the child's and stroked the blue hair, "Hey, come on. You don't want me to cry as well do you? I don't look nice when I cry."

Gou looked at him and gave a little smile. Rei realised where he had seen that stance before back in the courtyard, Yuriy would do it all the time. Yuriy and Boris must be the other two he trusted. Kai had said then that they would have upset the small child being mentioned. Rei gave a sweet smile back, making a silly face afterwards. Gou giggled and loosened his grip on Kai's t-shirt. He yawned and closed his eyes, tired from being so upset. The neko-jin continued stroking the soft hair; it looked just like Kai's hair. Was there anything he had of Misao's?

Even Kai had a full smile on his face as his son calmed down and drifted off to sleep. He looked gratefully at Rei. "Thank you." He said simply, standing up and placing the child on the bed, pulling the blankets over him.

"I see what you mean now, he does get upset. Kai I've been wondering lately, but does he have anything of his mother's? He look's exactly like you."

Kai nodded and looked at Gou, "He's got her toes, and her mouth," He smirked and gazed at Rei who laughed lightly. "And he's right handed like her."

"You're left handed?"

"Haven't you ever noticed?" Kai sat at the end of the bed. "Misao, well she was my age, a little bit older. We'd known each other for a while through Yuriy. She was …" He trailed off, not knowing how to explain. "She was a great mother," He said after a while.

The neko-jin shifted closer to the Russian, finally being told of this enigmatic Misao. "Sounds like a nice girl."

"Actually she was. That's where Gou gets his little attitude from; even though he might seem more like me he has a lot of his mother's traits."

"He … he mentioned her earlier," Golden eyes looked at red ones. "When we were searching for you, he asked if you went away like his mother did."

Kai dropped his gaze, thinking. A comfortable silence washed over the two and Rei had a chance to observe Kai whilst he wouldn't notice. Those taunting lips that called him, the gentle sway of the light coloured bangs as they swept in front of the sinfully smouldering eyes. Rei revealed over the kiss they shared yesterday. Neither had brought it up, and put it down to a child's mischief. God, did he wish Gou would just push one of them again so they would end up in another lip-lock.

"Kai, why don't you phone Yuriy and Boris when Gou wakes up? I'm sure he'd love to hear from them."

A pale hand covered his tanned one and squeezed it gratefully, "Yeah, I'll do that. Where are Hiromi and Kyouju lately?"

"Oh they're coming over later; they work at the BBA so does Takao!"

"What do you do back at China then?"

"Teach the kid's to Beyblade, but on weekends I head to the nearest city and work as a martial arts teacher. I would ask what you do but everyone knows you practically own the world with all the businesses and stock markets you have. I missed being here."

"Yeah."

"I … I missed you as well," Rei blushed slightly as Kai flashed his red eyes to him, and a gentle smirk plastered itself on his lips.

"You know Rei, when I said I'm not attracted to women, there's a reason for that."

"Y-yeah?" The ebony haired male tried to sound casual but it sounded more like a squeak.

"You see, I _much_ prefer men."

"O-oh … snap!" Rei grinned foolishly, cheeks reddening by the second.

"Thought you did."

"Wha-?"

"Well, you're going out with Rai aren't you?"

"Heck no!" The neko-jin covered his mouth, hoping Gou wouldn't wake up. "I mean no, hell no, god no, no!"

"I get the point. Can't say I'm disappointed though, you could do much better then him," Kai spoke in a calm way but held a layer of suggestiveness under the tone.

"Any suggestions?" Rei flirted back.

Kai gave him a lazy smirk, closing his eyes and scratching his neck in a way Rei thought was strangely alluring. Music filled the room and Kai sighed, snapping open his phone quickly. Rei felt agitated by that damn phone, he was so close to throwing it out of the window and jumping the elder.

"Hey dumbass."

Rei heard an offended voice on the other side of the phone and shook his head smiling as Yuriy proclaimed that he loved Kai too. The bluenette scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"So, how's my baby doing? How did they take it?" The redhead asked about Gou.

"He's fine and they got over it eventually. He's been causing some trouble for Takao though," He smirked, a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"Well like father like son."

"Where are you now?"

"Moscow."

"Do you think you could take a trip? Gou's been pining for you and Boris lately."

Yuriy admitted a rather loud 'Aww!' and Kai moved the phone from his ear. "Yes, my poor baby boy, we'll be there as soon as. Give him a big hug for me and when are you going to tell a certain someone that you L.O.V.E them?"

"Shut up, and I will. Thanks Yuriy," Kai snapped the phone shut again. "Oh well look's like Takao's going to have a couple of visitors for a few days."

"At least Gou will be happy," Rei smiled.

Kai nodded slightly and stood up, heading to the chest of drawers where he pulled out a towel heading to the bathroom for a shower whilst Gou was sleeping. Rei pushed himself further up the bed and laid beside the young boy. He smiled softly and yawned, falling asleep soon after.

XPXPXP

Rei blinked slowly, letting his golden eyes adjust to the light steadily. He looked beside him and noticed the empty space. He sat up quickly, looking around but finding the room empty. "Oh no," He looked under the bed and the pillows and felt panic starting to rise in his throat. He tore out of the room and ran down to the living room, feet padding against the cold wooden floor. He looked inside the room, ebony hair out of place and clutched at the wall. "Is Gou here?"

Takao's dark blue eyes looked at him and he shook his head, "We thought you had him."

"Shit!"

Takao leapt up, "You lost him?"

"I didn't mean too, I fell asleep and when I woke up he wasn't there!"

"Ok, just keep calm everyone," Max stood as well.

"Wah! I can't believe you lost him Rei! Kai's gonna cut your knob off for this you know!" The bluenette stated hysterically.

"Takao!" Max said sternly. The Japanese fell silent. "He's only a kid he can't have gone far."

"But he's a Hiwatari kid! It makes all the difference in the world."

"Shut up and help me find him!" Rei hissed, losing his patience as he started thinking of Gou standing alone in some street, crying and shouting for Kai.

He turned and sped off without waiting for a reply and started looking high and low for the child. The images of Gou alone becoming worse as every minute passed. He almost felt like he was going to cry as he found out another room was empty. In a last attempt, he looked outside when he heard a girl squeal. He ran desperately around to the front of the dojo and let out a massive sigh when he saw Hiromi and Kyouju with Gou.

The bluenette was staring wide-eyed at them both. Then walked away from them seeing as they just stared open mouthed at him, looking for Kai or cat boy instead. Rei walked up angrily, more frustrated at himself then Gou, and knelt in front of him taking hold of his arm.

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again! Do you know what could have happened to you?" Gou looked at the floor, moving his hand to brush Rei's off him, as the grip was too tight. The neko-jin then relaxed and pulled him into a hug, feeling tears starting in his eyes. "You scared me, silly little thing you." The bluenette held onto Rei's shirt and mumbled an apology in Russian. "Sorry if I scared you then, I was so relieved to find you. I was angry at myself not you ok?"

The Russian nodded and glanced back at Hiromi and Kyouju and pointed at them.

"Uh, Rei. Who's that?" The girl asked.

"This is Gou … Kai's son."

"Awwwww!" Hiromi knelt beside them. "I adore children."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she got over the shock quickly, and was now fussing over the child. Kyouju nodded, "That explains why he looks like Kai. Identical almost."

"Can I pick him up?" The girl asked happily. Gou looked at her and moved closer to Rei.

"Sorry Hiromi, he has this trust thing," Rei explained.

The girl smiled understandably and nodded, walking into the dojo. Gou walked closely behind Rei, looking back at Kyouju suspiciously, clinging onto Rei's trousers as he walked. However when he saw his father he let go and ran past Hiromi, ignoring that she was a stranger. Gou looked up at his father. Kai gave him a reassuring glance back to show that the new boy and girl were safe to be around. The mini Hiwatari nodded but didn't look entirely sure.

"I didn't know you were a daddy, Kai," Hiromi smiled, hanging up her coat and slipping her shoes off.

Kai 'hn'd' and Gou moved closer to him, hiding behind the protective leg.

"He's so cute; he's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up."

Kai, with a slightly alarmed face that his son was already having love foreseen, nodded curtly before excusing himself and walking away. Gou reached up to hold his hand and follow him, not wanting to be left with the two strange people.

The elder looked down at him and held onto the small hand, "They're fine."

Again, Gou nodded but wasn't convinced. The boy stopped walking, causing Kai to look at him. Then Gou simply sat on the floor, rubbing his foot with one hand and peeked up through his bangs at Kai pleadingly. The elder tutted and bent down, picking him up.

"Aren't you getting too old to be carried everywhere?"

Gou shook his head and glared at his feet, "They breaking!"

"Yeah sure they are."

"Meh," The younger one waved one of his hands. "Papa?"

"Hmm."

"You like cat boy."

"He's alright."

"Nu uh! I mean like him!"

"Yes, like him."

"Noooo!" Gou crossed his arms annoyance on his face that his father did not understand what he meant by like.

Kai knew perfectly well what his son meant, smirking he nodded, "Yeeesss."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Papa!"

Kai's smirk grew, "I'm answering your question what more do you want?" He asked in Russian.

Gou replied, "Mean all ucky stuff and kissy type of like."

"You mean love."

"Da, that word," The little boy scrunched up his nose and played with Kai's necklace. "I like cat boy."

"Oh you love him," He laughed as Gou shot his head up and started shaking it at full speed.

"Nu uh, you…thingy him, me don't! I like cat boy, he's nice and he … thingy's you back," He explained, unable to say the 'ucky' word.

"He doesn't love me, what are you thinking of in that head of yours?"

"No, he thingy's you, he thingy's you, he thingy's you!" Gou persisted. Kai just agreed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, "You thingy him back?"

"That's a hard question Gou."

"No it's not!" He replied, unburdened by the seriousness of love. "I prono-summit you man and wife! There, done!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him and got an I-know-what-I'm-doing look in return. The older bluenette rolled his eyes and Gou gave him an extremely Yuriy look, which ended the discussion. Making a mental note to himself to tell Yuriy to influence his son less, Kai moved some hair from his son's eyes and looked into them.

"Do you really like Rei enough for me to be with him?"

Gou's face was full of relief, with the air of someone who just had to explain something very simple to someone very thick.

"Gou, this isn't because you miss your mother is it?"

The little one dropped his gaze to his hands and Kai winced, hoping he hadn't upset his son by mentioning the only woman who'd ever been important in the boy's life. "Niet … da…" Then he whined and looked at Kai. "I miss mama but … niet!" Gou became frustrated with himself that he couldn't explain.

Kai rubbed his son's back soothingly, "You miss her but that's not the reason you want me to be with him?"

"Da!" Gou's face lightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"But you do know Rei is a boy?"

Gou sent a pity look flying Kai's way with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, stupid question."

The younger Russian chuckled and reached his hand up to play with Kai's hair, "Silly. Does cat boy remind you of mama?"

"Sometimes, on occasions."

"What that?"

"Occasions are events or times in which a thing happens."

"Why?" Gou said, showing that only a child could remain so undaunted after sidetracking the conversation and showing their unremitting determination.

"He's a bit like her."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain Gou."

"Why?"

Kai sighed and looked in his pocket before bringing out his old Beyblade. Gou wasn't interested in the spinning tops much but he adored Dranzer. He silently handed the blue 'blade over to him, knowing it would stop the 'whys?'

Gou took Dranzer carefully, knowing it was a prized possession, and ran his small fingers over the bit chip, giggling when it glowed warmly. Kai thanked the lord - any one of any religion - for already having the knowledge of how to distract his son. There weren't many things. Only Yuriy, Boris, snow, Yuriy's dog, fish, fire, some extremely shiny things, birds, rain, Boris's daggers, paint and Dranzer. He could also add annoying Takao to that list as well though.

Sighing at the peace and quiet, the rare few moments he got, Kai shifted Gou in his grasp slightly, feeling his arm start to numb from holding him too long. Gou, who recognised the telltale signs of Kai about to mention that he needed to put him down, glared at his father.

Kai sighed again, cursing that his son was so much like him.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: I have such a fun time writing this, I got a crash course in kids from my mother, so I'm more learned in that field than before. I asked her what a child would do if meeting a stranger that his parent knew for the first time. After I told her it was for a child who was shy around strangers, and didn't trust too easily, she said exactly what I put. Which was hiding behind their parents. I was so proud of myself for getting that right I had to share it.

And that bit when Gou refused to walk any more because his feet/ legs were 'breaking' and resulted in him having to be carried is based on something I used to do.

Once again, please review for more tooth-rotting cuteness from little Gou and Kai. Not forgetting Rei of course, trying to get the Kai/Rei in there. It will become more in future chapters so do not worry. Also, you find out more about Gou's deceased mother in the next chapter and our favourite demonic Russian couple show up. Two guesses as to whom.

Review, you'll feel better for it : P

Edited: 29 August 2008.


	3. Yuuey and Brisbear

**Insanewelshangel**: Enjoy, I have kind of typed more then was planned but meh. Please excuse any mistakes, I have proofread this thing so many times they are invisible to me now. Plus Hiromi and Kyouju are living in the dojo

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1.

* * *

Gou stared down at a photograph. It was something he always took care of, with his mother smiling up at him. He knew not to get sad; he had long since stopped believing she would suddenly appear. He loved his father and couldn't ask for any better but…there was still that small space reserved only for Misao. The photo was a candid one, Gou sitting on his mother's lap in the garden as she kissed his cheek in mid-laugh, her nose scrunched up and grin wide He thought she looked beautiful. Like a fairy queen with her long hair, almost as long as Rei's. It was a rich auburn, like the leaves of autumn, set in loose waves, and her equally warm eyes held his attention for hours. The long hair curled slighting under her chin and framed her face while the rest would sweep around her. Yeah, she was just like a mythical being to him. The child looked only at the photograph, and would stare until he tired of it.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah," Kai watched his son. He knew what was wrong and never knew what to do. When his son was more upset then usual about her absence, he would sit him down and tell him little stories about her. Gou's favourite was the one where she held him in the hospital for the first time. Kai smiled looking back to his son's birth, not regretting a moment of it.

He and Misao had a strange relationship. Just being in the other's company felt grand. It was not straightforward in any way at all, and Kai did not know if he could ever describe how they were about each other. They brought their son up together, happy. It was ... what is the word? It was satisfactory in a good way. Kai had told her about whom he really loved and she couldn't have been happier for him. Then about half a year ago, she died in a car accident. The Russian still blamed himself for that, if only he had been the one to drive to the town that day. Gou would still have his mother.

"Kai?"

"Huh? Sorry," He muttered to Rei who then rested his hand over his own.

"You thinking of her too?"

He nodded, "Hmm, I was."

Gou emitted a large sigh, getting up and going to the small box with a pattern of stars on it. He lifted the lid and put the photo down, gently as though afraid to touch it and closed the lid. Rei bent down and smiled, the little one walked over to him and pulled on the ebony hair like before. The neko-jin smiled and kissed the top of Gou's head, picking him up and balancing him on one hip.

"You ok little man?" He asked.

Gou nodded, glancing at his father who nodded back at him. He did that to tell him that he really was ok and to he could see if Kai was too. Rei felt slightly awkward, since the two Hiwataris shared the same grief but for different reasons. Gou missed his mother, while Kai felt guilty and had to deal with the effects of Misao's death on his son. Misao's parents still blamed him for that. Gou sighed, holding tightly to a soft toy. A plushie of a wolf, Yuriy had given him. He could smell the fresh winter scent of his homeland on it, and it always made him feel better, as though Yuriy and Boris were giving him one of their hugs. He had taken a shine to them straight away; the redhead was naturally loveable and didn't need a reason to spoil Gou at any time. Boris however, he just went up to on his own, something he never did, and the man reminded him of a bear with a bad head. This spawned the creation of his nickname 'Bris-bear', then Boris had just warmed up to the child amazingly.

Kai noticed his son holding tightly onto the toy and didn't know what to think. It was amusing that his two closest friends, who also happened to be the most feared bladers, were the ones his son, would whine for. He kept Yuriy's and Boris's visit a secret from the boy, knowing it would be a pleasant surprise for him. In fact, the redhead had phoned saying they would be there soon. That was two hours ago. Gou looked quite content where he was, resting his head on Rei's chest. The elder bluenette had never seen his son take a shine to anyone since the two who were travelling there. He smirked to himself, wondering if Rei had any idea what he had gotten himself into. When he said 'when Gou trusts you, he won't let go' he meant it.

Kai turned his head and smiled, walking out of the room as he heard Russian cursing outside, along with Yuriy's loud yell to shut the other up. He opened the door of the dojo to be greeted by the redhead and Boris. Rei walked out of the room curiously and Gou gasped happily. The neko-jin put him down and he ran to the new arrivals.

"Ah there's my baby boy!" The redhead grinned bending down and scooping the beaming bluenette up.

"You came! You came!" Gou cried, hugging him tightly and pulling on a red bang. He then looked over at Boris, who was smirking, and reached his arms out to hug him too. "Bris-bear!"

Boris smirked more and made a 'Grr' noise as he embraced the small boy. Gou's red eyes were shining in delight. "Hey brat," He said affectionately.

Yuriy whistled, looking over Kai before hugging him with one arm. "Told you we'd come didn't I? I wouldn't let Gou down now would I?"

Rei smiled, feeling warm from seeing the child so happy. For some reason he was so glad to see Gou like that, maybe he was becoming motherly. Gou was now gabbling on excitedly in Russian to them. Yuriy listened intently with a wide grin, and Boris rolled his eyes. He glanced at Kai to see him with a relaxed smile. The elder bluenette looked at him suddenly and the smile turned into a smirk.

"Warmer here ain't it? Think so? I think so! Miss me? I missed you! I really, really did! Look Yuuey its Wolfy you gave me! He missed you! Bring me anything?"

"You bet we did!" The redhead exclaimed joyfully. "But you can't have it yet."

Boris placed an arm around Yuriy and agreed with him as Gou complained. He knew the older two were just teasing him. "Nope, if you behave."

Then something happened that scared Rei; after Boris finished his sentence all three of them broke into identical evil grins. He had a feeling having those two around was not going to be good on Gou's behaviour. Kai muttered something, throwing his hands into the air.

"You brought the dog?"

"YAY!" Gou shouted, trying to look over Yuriy's shoulder. "Here boy!"

A white husky made its presence known by emitting a bark and wagging its tail. He jumped up and placed his paws on Yuriy so Gou could reach down and scratch behind his ears.

"Yes I brought the dog! Vasya can't be left on his own, god Kai how do you live without me?"

"It's hard but I manage."

Gou giggled happily, as Vasya licked his hand before dropping back to the floor, winding around Yuriy's legs and barking happily at seeing the child. Boris picked up the suitcases and placed them by the living room door when Takao suddenly came out. "Oh hey."

"Takao," Yuriy said while Boris nodded.

Gou pulled on the redhead's jacket, "He eats people!" Boris and Yuriy smirked.

The Japanese man blushed lightly and mumbled something about taking their bags to the training room where futons were already set up. He caught sight of the white dog and his eyes widened. Vasya sat down protectively in front of his masters and stared at the dragoon-wielder. Kai placed a hand on the dog's head and caught the three other Russians looking at him, before he broke into a grin and said a Russian word to the dog. Vasya barked and ran towards Takao leaping up onto him. Takao was pinned to the ground with the husky right in his face.

"G-good d-doggy."

Yuriy laughed, "Vasya! Niet!"

Then the canine licked Takao's face and trotted over to Rei. Leaving the Japanese man to complain loudly about drool on his face, Vasya circled the neko-jin. Rei looked up at Kai silently asking him to help. The dog stuck his nose into Rei's hand and sniffed it, apparently satisfied as he walked back to his masters and sat down. Gou brushed the events off and started talking in Russian again.

Boris smirked, picking the bags up once again and started for the training room. Gou whined and reached his arms out to the tallest one. Yuriy placed the boy down and he ran to Boris who had stopped to wait for him, before they walked off together, Gou talking happily and Boris laughing every now and then.

"Aww, bless," The redhead grinned, before enveloping Kai in a hug again. Then he looked down at Takao and raised a slender eyebrow.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked up to Rei, "Are you alright? Vasya won't hurt you."

"Fine. Really. It's so nice to see Gou so happy," He sighed, looking down the corridor to where the child's laugh could be heard. "But I have a sense of foreboding."

"Then you're lucky you're on Gou's trust list when those three join together. He's vivacious enough without those two."

"Oh god, they're that bad?"

"Yes."

"Crap," Rei sighed; Kai smirked at him and took hold of his hand before dragging him off.

The neko-jin followed willingly, wondering what was happening now. Kai sat him down on the wooden platform that ran outside the dojo and sat down. He kept quiet for a while before turning to look at Rei, almost as though he was stuck between two decisions.

"Rei, do you like … kids?"

"Isn't that a bit obvious? Gou is just so precious; I can't imagine this place without him now."

"He's really going to miss you when we have to leave, and so will I."

"I'll miss you two as well. But it's not like I'll never write to him or anything."

"He'd like that. But expect a picture in return draws in response to letters," The bluenette grinned to himself as he remembered the phone call his bank had given him, when they received a picture of a dog with a note in its mouth instead of his letter.

Rei smiled and looked out to the small heated bath Takao had in the back yard, which also doubled as a pond. What a weird family the Kinomiyas were. "I doubt I'll be able to let him go when it's time to."

"Rei, I have something to say."

"Yeah?"

"Well … I'm a single parent and all that. But, you see-"

"Papa! Look! Look!" Gou cried running up to him and jumping onto the bluenette's lap waving something in the air.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, but it's funny!" Gou giggled and stopped waving the thing around, Rei's face paled, while Kai just blinked.

"Where did you get that?"

"Room."

"Whose room?"

"Girl's."

"Gou!" Rei exclaimed, staring at that thing the youngest held in his tiny fist.

Kai however looked like he was trying not to laugh. In his son's hand was a lacy black bra that belonged to Hiromi. The boy turned an innocent face, completely oblivious to what he was holding in his hand, up to Rei. "I do bad?"

Rei put on a stern face and took the garment off him. "Gou, you don't go looking around in people's bedrooms. I'm sure your father agrees," The neko-jin looked up at Kai and his face faltered.

Gou giggled along with his father's laughter and straight away assumed he had done a good thing because his father wasn't punishing him for it. Rei couldn't help a small smile bless his lips, doing a remarkable job at fighting down the laughter that so wanted to escape.

"Kai! You shouldn't influence Gou like that. He might come back with something worse next time!"

"Like?" The elder bluenette asked; humour sparkling in his crimson orbs, while his son's were also shining because he had somehow made his father laugh.

"Like … you know!" Rei blushed. "Things!"

"Things?" Gou mimicked.

"Things," Kai said, nodding mockingly with a serious look on his face, Rei ran a hand over his face and shook his head.

A loud, high-pitched scream suddenly emitted from the dojo. Gou jumped and clung to Kai's shirt, quickly pulling some the elder's scarf over his body so he could hide. Then he reached out for Rei's wrapped hair and held it, causing Rei to wonder what the child was doing.

"Who did it? Who demolished my room! WHO? Why if it was that Takao, my flaming underwear draw strewn across the damn floor!"

"Uh oh."

Hiromi stopped in front of the two ex-blader's and glared at Rei's hand, "YOU!"

"Now Hiromi, it isn't what is seems-"

"Rei I can't believe you did tha-"

"RAWR!" Gou suddenly leapt from his hiding place and held Rei's wrapped hair in front of him like a weapon. "Wake beastie! Wake!" His face faltered and he glanced down at the limp hair in his hand, he screwed up his face and shook it with all his might, yelling at it to wake up.

Hiromi, now having stopped screeching and respiratory back to normal, smiled and gushed, "Aww!"

Gou gasped and looked up to her, backing away slowly, giving Rei's long hair desperate little shakes. Finding it useless, he did the next best thing. He screamed. Kai grabbed him quickly and tried to soothe him down as Rei told a bewildered brunette girl that she did nothing wrong. All of a sudden, Vasya, having heard the screams of his mini master, came bounding out, leaping in front of Kai who was patting his son's back, and snarled at the other two.

"Oh n-no," Rei whispered.

"Vasya," Kai said, in a clear, stern voice, the white husky snorted and trotted over besides the Hiwataris, reaching up to give Gou's arm a gentle lick. "There you go Gou, it's alright. Hiromi won't hurt you."

"But papa you told me she witch like ice witch!"

The taller gave his son a soft half smile and looked anywhere but at the female present, 'way to land me in it Gou.'

Rei coughed and handed over Hiromi's garment, both blushing furiously before she turned on her heel and walked away. The ebony haired boy stood on Kai's other side and silently asked Kai if he could hold him, receiving a nod the neko-jin prised Gou off of Kai and held him in his own arms. "There, there. It's fine. We would never let anything bad happen to you."

"Not even witch?"

"Not even witch," Rei promised.

"Phew," Gou stated, looking around and nodding at Kai. "Phew!" He repeated. "Where's Bris-bear and Yuuey?"

"Go find them," The Chinese male said, putting the little child down who soon set off with Vasya trotting faithfully beside him shouting for Yuriy and Boris loudly. "Kai, why was he trying to wake my hair? And calling it a beast?"

"Damn look at that, a rabbit!" Kai said before quickly disappearing.

"Flaming Hiwataris," Rei said good-naturedly.

XPXPXP

"WOW!"

"Then he fell over and the bucket fell after him! And you'll never guess what happened next."

"What? What is it?"

"He then turned into a bright yellow colour!"

"Wow …" Gou said, awed by Yuriy's story.

The redhead grinned and rested his head against Boris's shoulder, the elder smirked, "Isn't it near your bed time brat?"

"Niet, fun moshi-moshi heh!"

Yuriy and Boris blinked "What?"

Gou tutted, "Silly's, not know langupige now!"

"Language?"

"Yeah?"

"No, I meant did you mean language?"

"Eh?"

Yuriy sighed, giving up, "So did you find any evil potions or torture things in witch's lair?"

"Yeah! There thing that was black and, um, choke you! It look weird, like, uh, put on head and room for ears!"

Boris whispered in the redhead's ear, "Does he mean a plant holder?"

"No you idiot he means a bra!"

"Bra?" The child piped up curiously.

"Yes," Boris said.

"NO!" Yuriy exclaimed, hitting his partner's chest, "Don't. Teach. Him. That. Stuff!"

"What?" The falcon blader muttered, "What's wrong with the word Bra?"

"Bra, bra-bra, bra!" Gou sang, clapping his hands happily.

"That is what's wrong!" The redhead seethed, quickly whacking the elder over the head, he glanced at the mini-Hiwatari.

"He'll need to know about them when he's older anyway, so there's no harm. I mean when I was a kid I ran around with one on my head acting like a superhero!"

The small bluenette squirmed and muttered something as he looked down at the floor from his seat on Yuriy's lap, red eyes 'calculating' the distance it would be to drop off the edge. He shrugged and blinked up at the adults, "Want down!"

The silver haired man took the child from his lover and placed him gently, a word not normally associated with him, down on the floor. Gou hugged Boris's hand before running off. "I swear he's making me soft," He grumbled darkly, Yuriy just smiled brightly.

Kai bent down to pick another one of his son's toys up, chucking them in the bag he had hanging from around his arm, full of the other toys he found laying around. He smirked at the item as he applied pressure to it: the eyes and arms of the clown suddenly popping out only to go back in once the pressure went. He only had to walk a few feet before he picked up a mechanical dog that barked at him, causing Vasya to cock his head. A squeak emitted from under the ex-captain's shoe and he jumped back as the husky dove in and grabbed the squeaky toy in his white teeth before trotting off happily with it.

The bluenette sighed and shook his head, leaning on his side against the wall as his eyes travelled over the littered floor, filled with toys, clothes strewn about in search of something and drawings. Who knew one little kid could create a war zone in under 30 minutes?

"Need any help?"

Kai turned his head and saw Rei smiling in the doorway. "Nah, I'm fine," He replied, bending back down to quickly pick up the other toys, placing the bulging bag on the bed he started to pick up clothes and fold them neatly.

Rei fought hard not to let an amused grin slip onto his face. "Hm," The neko-jin chuckled slightly.

"What?" Kai stood up, placing the sleeves of a tiny top together, halving it then folding it over again, blowing a piece of hair from his eyes as he did so.

"Nothing. Just seeing you, cleaning."

"Hn."

"Oh I'm not making fun of you! It's rather … adorable! Seeing you act so fatherly after all those years of well …" The ebony haired male smirked, leaning his weight to one side and placing a finger to his chin in thought, "Of being all distant"

"Adorable?" Rei nodded, the Russian snorted. "Try saying that when cleaning vomit off bed sheets."

"Well you should learn not to be sick on the bed at your age Kai."

"It was Gou!" The elder bristled, catching the joking and amused glint in the golden orbs. "Besides, someone has to do it."

"Well," Rei strode leisurely over to the bed, laying down on it to stare up at the ceiling, swinging his legs. "I really, really never thought you'd be the father sort, let alone a good father!"

Kai bent down for some shoes.

"I mean like, you were always like the father or older brother to the group but I guess I never thought about it."

He placed the shoes close to the wall by the others already there. Turning back to kneel down and gather some drawings in his arms.

"But Kai, that kid totally adores you. You proved me wrong. Even though I knew you weren't heartless, you came across that way, if you get me. So naturally, it was assumed that with a kid you'd be no different. That they would be excessively childish. How would you possibly react when they asked you to play with them or read a bedtime story? Yet you and Gou … it just fits!"

The Russian smiled, with a hint of pride, at the crayoned pictures he held. Yes, they were juvenile but Gou was quite the little artist, hardly any of them had colour leaking over the lines.

"He really loves you Kai. I'm so happy for the two of you," The raven hair sat up, looking at the aforementioned father.

Kai raised an eyebrow, standing silently before placing the drawings in a travel folder to keep them safe. He plucked one from the stack, made his way to the neko-jin, and held it out wordlessly to him. Rei took it with a mere confused glance; gazing down at it a warm smile blessed his lips.

"How sweet," He whispered.

"By the looks of things, Gou loves you too."

Rei offered the taller one a bright grin, "Would he mind if I keep this?"

"No, I think he wanted you to have it," Kai gestured to the corner of the picture where a wobbly G.H was placed, amongst the picture of Rei hugging Gou done in the bright crayons.

The neko-jin nodded happily, standing up to place the picture affectionately down on the top of his chest of drawers. He turned around, eyes sparkling as he opened his mouth to speak. But he was interrupted by the sound of two people – a girl and child - yelling.

Kai quickly walked out of the room in time to see Gou run past yelling as Hiromi chased after him roaring about something. Rei ran to the dual hair's side and looked at him, asking breathlessly, "What is it?"

The ex-captain's expression, however, remained vacant only with an amused smirk to give away his emotions. Gou ran past them again with Hiromi not far behind. Rei blinked, "Did…?" The neko-jin burst out laughing.

From the living room, Yuriy and Boris's roaring laughter could be heard following by Max and Takao's cheers. Then Gou quickly hid behind Kai's legs, clutching to the material of the trousers fearfully. "Papa!" He said shaking as he tugged at the material.

There on Gou's head, fastened around his chin, was the same lacy black bra of Hiromi's. The young woman of the household was not happy at all. "Kai! Control your son!" She seethed in annoyance as Takao started teasing her. Gou flinched and nuzzled his face into his father's legs.

"Gou, I thought you were told not to go into anyone's room without permission," The elder Hiwatari stated. "You knew you were not allowed."

The small child whispered something about a bra and Rei narrowed his eyes. Gou had not learnt that by himself, the neko-jin quickly set himself about on finding who the real culprit was. "He just announced to the world about bra, bra, bras and even shouted it to my boyfriend on the phone! He was running around with my garments on his head! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was, although very cute. But when in a house full of men, the last thing I want them to see is my-"

"Alright," Kai cut across the brunette's ramblings. "Gou, it's not nice to have privacy breached … I mean it's not nice to have some things looked at and poked around. You should not have done it."

The mini Hiwatari let go of Kai's trousers and quickly fumbled with the garment before dropping it to the floor like it was pure evil, "I'm sorry!" He wailed, "I d-didn't mean too! I j-just wanted t-to be super hero like Bris-bear, papa!" He whined in distress that he had made his father disappointed and backed away more, fidgeting with the end of his top. Even though Kai was not angry or disappointed, it was a fear of the child's that he was, and any situations like this upset him greatly, "Please don't g-go away, I'll be good!" He saw Kai move and quickly wiped away some of the streaming tears inelegantly, "I promise!"

Rei covered his mouth, seeing Hiromi do the same soon after. Kai kneeled down and held a hand out to Gou, who quickly jumped forward to hug the taller one. "Shhh," He stroked the soft hair and held the boy close. "Come on, actually it's fine what you did, just not who you did it too," He explained, standing up with his boy in his arms, he walked to the back garden. "Witch is too moody and might cast a spell, but if it was someone like cat-boy, pixie or piggy it'd be fine. I just don't want witch to do anything mean," He whispered to the younger, smiling at him.

Gou nodded, head resting on chest, as he stayed silent, his small hand playing with the necklace around Kai's neck.

"As for going away, I wouldn't go anywhere without taking you with me. I promise," After that, Gou brightened up, quickly gabbling on in Russian about something highly exciting to him - telling Kai about his mission across the witch's room to find the heroic item that also acted like a helmet. The older Russian laughed, making Gou smile, as he remembered his son running past him with the bra on his head yelling about superhero powers. It was quite funny to him, but he could not laugh in front of Hiromi, goodness knows she'd end up deafening them all by her shrieking.

"Which one of you did it?" Rei asked, hands on hips, eyes narrowed and legs slightly apart: his power stance. The four males in the room looked at him. The shortest brainiac was typing away on his computer somewhere.

"Uhhh."

"Who taught Gou about bras and gave him the ridiculous notion that they'd turn him into some sort of super hero? Did you see that look on that poor child's face when Kai had to tell him off?" The neko-jin turned his silted eyes to each individual, narrowing the offenders down to Yuriy and Boris.

The redhead, being loyal and faithful as he was, quickly pointed to his partner and exclaimed, "He did it!"

Rei turned to the oldest in the room and hissed beneath his breath.

Boris just smirked, "Jeez Kon, you sure are getting bent out of shape over a kid that isn't yours."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you want to be like a mother to Gou and a partner to Kai," He stretched his legs out leisurely and yawned slightly. "Gou told us all about you and his daddy being in love," He mocked.

Rei blushed and stomped his foot, rolling up a newspaper and bashing the silver haired man over the head repeatedly with it. "Never." Smack! "Say." Smack! "Stuff." Smack! "Like." Smack! "That." Smack! "To." Smack! "Gou!" Smack! "Again!"

Boris covered his head and told Rei that he was an 'insane idiot who wasn't getting any', the green-eyed man was left with a migraine and sniggering friends.

Turning on his foot, Rei stormed out of the room to find the Hiwataris. When he saw them, he quickened his pace. "Hey!"

"Cat-boy!" Gou beamed, holding his arms up for Rei.

"Hey Gou," He smiled in return as the small child hugged his neck. Sitting beside Kai, the ebony haired boy turned to the elder and smiled at him as well. "Hey. Kai, it was those two Russian friends of yours, teaching Gou to do things like that. I swear if I see them do anything like that again-"

Kai smirked, placing a finger over Rei's mouth, "You are becoming more like a wife everyday."

Rei blushed and frowned, "I am not."

"Am too!" Gou stated, climbing off Rei's lap to come back with a stick that he held out to his father. Kai took it and the boy ran off to find something else.

"What he said," Kai grinned, twirling the stick between his fingers. "You should wear red more often Rei, it suits you." The neko-jin blushed again. Gou ran up and placed a pebble in Kai's hand before running away again. Both adults blinked.

"Yayaya," Gou smiled, now giving Kai a blade of grass then a flower.

"Rei smiled, leaning over to the older bluenette to look into the outstretched hand with pebbles and grass in it. Kai looked at him and smirked, holding the flower to Rei, "Thanks."

Kai nodded, and placed the flower in Rei's ebony hair, sweeping his fingers down the tanned cheek to grip the Chinese's chin. Golden eyes locked with crimson as their faces neared. Rei's eyes slipped shut when Kai's cool, minty breath met the skin of his neck. Timidly, Kai pressed his lips gently against the neko-jin's in an almost non-existent kiss.

Gou gasped and giggled, jumping up and down, the two adults quickly broke away and blushed. Gou, however, was still jumping up and down giggling "Papa and cat-boy kissy! Papa and cat-boy kissy!"

"Gou, be quiet," Kai said, shushing his son as he looked at the dojo to see if anyone heard.

"Uh oh," The child looked down at his hands then behind him, turning on the spot and successfully tripping over his feet. "Uh oh," He repeated. He turned his head and his eyes widened, "Fishy!"

Kai groaned, seeing a koi fish from Takao's pond flopping about on the ground. Rei quickly jumped into action, gathering the fish in his hands before running to the pond with Gou's cry of 'Don't eat it cat-boy!' echoing behind him. Rei kneeled by the pond and put the fish in it, crossing his fingers as he peered into the water.

Gou kneeled beside him, peering over the edge; both held their breath then, "YAY! Fishy live!" Gou raised his hands in the air joyfully, forgetting that they were supporting him, before he toppled forward into the pond. The tanned youth beside him gave out a squeak as he reached forward for the boy, fishing around in the pond, feeling something in his grasp and yanking the boy out by the back of his shirt.

Rei cradled the child in his arms, fussing over him as he spluttered, "Gou, are you ok?"

The child coughed more, nodding as he did so. He shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere "Again!" He cried excitedly. Rei let out a sigh and walked back to the dojo, explaining what happened to a bewildered Kai. "Cat-boy thingies papa! Cat-boy thingies papa!"

The elder bluenette held his son's hand and led him to the dojo bathroom, where he ran the hot and cold taps. He sat the child down on a stool as he sat on the edge of the bath, placing his hand in the water occasionally to test the temperature. Gou, bored at sitting down, stood up, pulled on his father's trousers, and held his arms up silently. Kai picked him up and the child sat down comfortably on his lap, a secure arm around his small waist as he leant forward to place his own little hand in the water, scooping up some of the bubble bath before blowing it into the air. Blinking and sneezing when some of it landed on his nose. Suddenly the child shivered and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Bugger," Kai muttered, placing his hand to Gou's forehead. "Ok, you're having a bath, medicine and then off to bed."

"Niet," He disapproved, scrunching his face up. "That's bad, no medi-can and no bed."

The taller Russian frowned as Gou sneezed again, "Sorry but that's the plan."

"Niieeet!"

"Gou don't make me tell you again."

"I don't want medi-can! Uck!"

Kai turned the child around and looked at him sternly, "Medicine, then bed"

Large crimson eyes shimmered, "Don't, please, please"

"Gou …"

"Niet, please!"

Kai turned the taps off and unlaced the small trainers on Gou's feet, placing them to one side before slipping the scarf off. He chucked the mini sweater into the laundry basket and looked at his son's unhappy face. "Ok, how about I have to take some too, then you can have a treat."

Gou sniffed and looked at him, "Tweet?"

"Yes, that," Kai smirked. "We'll take the medicine at the same time and everything."

"Eel!"

The elder shook his son's hand, agreeing to the deal or eel as Gou called it, and placed him in the bath after undressing him. The bath was a sea of bubbles, with their multicolour shines, bath toys barley visible as they floated on the surface. Kneeling beside the tub, and being splashed by a laughing Gou, Kai took the flannel and washed any pond water and dirt off him, brushing the two toned hair from his son's eyes as it became sopping wet. Now almost as wet as his son, Kai sat on the stool and read a magazine as he let the child play with the bath toys. Making Yuka, the rubber duck, and Puka, the ship, race to Mr. Bonry also known as the squid.

Yuriy walked in and sat on the toilet, after placing the lid down, and laughed at Kai, "You are wetter than him, go get changed I'll stay here."

"Thanks Yuriy," The ex-captain of the BBA team said gratefully, putting the magazine down and going to get changed. Yuriy knelt down beside the bathtub and picked up Puka.

"Any news?"

"Da!" Gou beamed. "Kissy again!"

"They kissed again?" Gou nodded. "So you really want your papa to be with Rei."

"Da! Cat-boy nice, he save fishy!"

"So did you push them again?"

"Nu uh, getting gifts for papa, went back and they kissy."

The redhead grinned, tracing the ship around Mr. Bonry. "Looks like cat-boy is finally showing Kai how he feels," Gou nodded absentmindedly, not listening to his 'uncle' as he concentrated on making Yuka hide underneath a mound of bubbles.

"Wait, who Kai?"

"Kai is your papa; I've told you that before."

"I call him Kai?"

"No, you call him papa; everyone else calls him Kai,"

"What's a Kai?"

Yuriy sighed and rubbed his temples, standing up to find his knees wet from resting on the damp floor.

"Want out Yuuey," Gou said, dropping the toys and holding his arms up. The redhead looked around for a towel. He grabbed one off the radiator and placed the opposite ends in each hand so he could wrap the child in it when he picked him up. The small bluenette sneezed again, shaking his head in surprise. Yuriy wrapped him up tightly and put the bathrobe over him as well, gathering the now thickly wrapped bundle in his arms; the redhead went to the bedroom.

"Kai?" He smiled, seeing the taller Hiwatari asleep on the bed. The redhead sat the child down on the bed and opened the cupboard up. Meanwhile Gou, with effort, got up and went to Kai stumbling. Yuriy turned around with a dark blue long sleeved top with a wolf on it and black jeans and grinned as Gou pulled Kai's hair gently.

"He not wake?" He said in awe, gazing up at Yuriy in amazement.

"He's sleeping Gou, let him be."

Gou gave him a do-you-not-know-how-much-of-a-big-deal-this-is expression but dropped the piece of hair he was holding, stroking it down to Kai's scalp, and petting the hair lovingly, "There, there, beddy time."

The redhead laughed lightly and dressed the small child, drying his hair quickly as Gou complained. He always did hate having his hair towel dried; he hated the sound of a hair drier even more though. He stared at Kai's sleeping face longingly, prodding him when Yuriy wasn't looking. "Wake," He whispered, shaking the elder's arm, "wakkkkeeee!"

Gou let go of the arm, and placed his hands together, staring up at the ceiling innocently when Yuriy turned to look at him. With a 'hmm' the redhead went back to clearing the towels up. Gou let out a small 'phew' and pulled at Kai's arm again, whining when he wouldn't wake up. Then he smiled suddenly and put his hand on Kai's face, pinching the bridge of his nose. The elder Hiwatari scrunched his face up, pulling away and sitting up as he took in a deep gasp of air. Gou's eyes widened and he grabbed his wolf plushie and looked at it accusingly when Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

"He did it," The child explained, pointing to the plushie.

"I'm guessing Yuriy dressed you," Kai said, red eyes evaluating the situation by his son's top with the wolf, his best friend was obsessed with them, needless to say.

"Da, Yuuey did. Where Bris-bear?" Gou asked innocently, hugging Kai's arm as he swayed side to side.

"Kai, you're awake. Boris is in the living room," The redhead commented, looking at Gou suspiciously. The child rolled his eyes and waved the look off as he hugged Kai's arm tighter.

Kai placed his son on the floor, "Come on, we've got medicine to take." Gou puffed out his cheeks and placed his hands on his hips sighing, following the taller one to the living room, giving two little sneezes on the way.

"Hey lil' dude, what's shakin' home boy' ya' digging my crib or what?"

Gou stared at Grandpa Kinomiya with wide confused eyes.

"Ah, no need to be frizzled dog! Just rockin and checkin' with my sweet lingo, ya dig?"

Gou still stared up at him, mouth wide-open "… whoa …" He said impressed.

"Gou," Kai called.

"Yo Kai, what up?"

"Hey," The bluenette nodded, smirking once he saw Gou slowly edge towards him, gawking at the old man.

"Grandpa, come on. Don't scare him," Hitoshi appeared, placing his hands on his grandfather's shoulders to lead him away. He gave the small Hiwatari a kindly smile, which he returned shyly.

"Scaring! Why you trippin' I done squat wrong, diddly, nought!"

"Ok grandpa. Hey isn't that Miss Hino?" The oldest bluenette said, pointing out of the window. The old man smoothed down his hair, gave a hearty laugh and quickly went to investigate. Hitoshi bent down and gave the same warm smile, "Hey Gou, I here you've been terrorising my little brother. Good job."

Gou looked at the older man, standing beside Kai's leg, scrutinising him carefully, "Who you?"

"I'm Hitoshi, Takao's older brother."

"Hisohme?"

"Hit-oh-shi."

"Hit-hoe-sshhheeee."

The young man laughed, nodding, "Close enough."

"Can I say, Horsey not hit-hoe-shhhee?" The child asked in wonder, he looked up at Kai and he put a hand on top of his son's head for reassurance.

The tanned Kinomiya only hesitated for a moment before grinning, "Sure!"

Nodding shyly, Gou stepped a little in front of Kai and paused. Then he walked a little closer and walked around the crouched man. "Horsey!" He smiled in conclusion. Hitoshi beamed back at him, his brown eyes friendly. "Papa, you know lot of animinimals."

"A lot of what?"

"Animals," Kai answered the older man's question.

"Cat-boy, Bris-bear, Piggy, and Horsey!" He shook a finger at his father and walked into the living room, finding the inhabitants of the lounge safe, he walked in. He padded past Vasya stretched out by Boris's feet, and went to Takao to tug his foot.

"Hey lil' dude."

"Horsey nice," He told him, then walked to Boris and looked pleadingly up at him. Rolling his green eyes, the oldest Russian picked him up. Gou then reached up for his hair and began plaiting it unskilfully. Kai grabbed his wallet and jacket from the back of a chair and got Gou's coat. "Ohhhh, Bris-bear wear that not me, I stay here with cat-boy," He mumbled, resting his head on Boris's chest and snuggling into the fabric sleepily.

"Niet," Boris smirked, Gou glared up at him with a pout.

"Fine," Sliding down Boris's legs he went to Rei and sniffed, "Come?"

Rei smiled and held Gou's hand, allowing himself to be dragged over to Kai. He got on his own coat and scarf with gloves. Waiting for Kai to finish wrapping Gou up in mini boots, gloves and scarf along with a knee-length coat of expensive material. Kai, still, only went for the designer wear. The child sang a song to himself about a bumblebee, from what Rei could make of it. Gou placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Kai.

"Hurry."

"Done, oh master," The elder said, bowing mockingly. Gou beamed, clapped his hands, jumped excitedly and climbed quickly onto Kai's back. Kai sweat dropped, reaching his hand around and tickling him. Gou laughed and let go. Kai stood up and place Gou on his shoulders, little legs either side of his neck. "Better?"

"Da, slave!" Gou raised his arms in triumph nodding heroically, before squeaking and grabbing hold on Kai's hair. A little too tight apparently as Kai winced. The child's eyes widened as he saw some of the silvery hair strands in his fist and quickly put them back on top of Kai's head, patting them back and placing his arms on top of them, resting his own head there instead with an innocent look.

Rei laughed and opened the door when Gou suddenly yelled at him. "What?"

"Hair down," He demanded.

"Huh?"

"Hair. Down." The small boy explained slowly.

"He wants you to put your hair loose. You might as well or we'll never get out of here"

"H-aiii-rrrrrrr d-ow ow ow-nnnnn!"

Rei slapped his forehead, mournfully thinking about the brushing job he would have to endure later as he removed his wrap and let his hair flow around him.

"Wow! Prettiful!" Gou gasped, "Right, papa? Huh? Huh? Agree!"

"Yes," Kai nodded, Gou instantly nodded too. "Gorgeous."

Yuriy smirked, having heard as he walked past, he winked at Rei and gestured to Kai. Rei blushed, Gou looked confused and Kai slid the door open and walked out to the courtyard. Rei ran after them, mind wandering back to the kiss. He wasn't able to dwell on it earlier due to Gou showing up. 'It was of our own free will. Kai actually wanted to kiss me,' He smiled.

"Papa," Gou whispered loudly. "Hair won't wake and eat us?"

"No," Kai said quickly, changing the subject, "So it's daytime."

The neko-jin laughed, "Nice topic."

"I've been there," Gou told them. Both adults laughed and stood at the crossing, waiting for the light to flash so they could cross. Kai grabbed Rei's hand and crossed, looking left and right. He didn't let go of it either, and only when he noticed people smiling at them and saying something about a lovely family did he realise what he was doing.

"Sorry, habit from having a kid," He explained, dropping the tanned hand.

"Sure, blame the cute one," Gou grumbled, coughing into bawled fist.

"Too much like Yuriy," Rei heard Kai mutter under his breath. Gou kept on coughing into the gloved hand, eventually stopping with a small 'phew' to emphasise the thankfulness. He pouted and began playing with Kai's hair, giggling when he made it stick up like bunny ears.

People passing smiled at him as he giggled, Kai ignoring what was going on and Rei helping the child put Kai's hair into different shapes. He shot a look at Rei, who just grinned in return, then reached a hand up to Gou.

"What are you doing?" The elder asked, with a hint of a smirk.

"Tch. I'm …" The youngest one looked at Rei for help as he held his father's hand. "I'm … papa where we going?" He changed the subject just as skilfully as his father had.

"Chemists."

"Uhh?" Gou blinked, dropping his head onto the top of Kai's as he tried to figure out what the heck a chemist was. "AH! It's a spaceship with lots of wolvies and frills that will go bzzz and take us to somebodywhere!"

"Somewhere," His father corrected, thinking more and more about how great an influence Yuriy was.

"Somebodywhere, silly papa."

"Yes, silly me," Kai sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Rei smiled sympathetically, "Well I think you're both silly."

"Eh?" Both Hiwataris said looking at him.

Rei shrugged his shoulders, waving one hand, which Gou tried to catch, "Both of you are silly."

"I'm not silly! I'm cute!" Gou called, waving his arms. Immediately clasping onto Kai's hair when some people 'aww'd' at him, the taller bluenette winced again and reached around to take Gou into his arms instead. "Oopsie?"

"How much of my hair have you now?" He smirked at the child, settling him comfortably. Gou blinked and tried to hide the strands of hair in his fist. He shivered slightly and nuzzled his face into Kai's coat.

"How come you just didn't leave Gou with Boris or Yuriy?"

"They're going out that's why, I didn't want to hassle you with looking after him but it seems that plan didn't work out anyway."

"Sue-shi, Sue-shi. Cough-e," Gou mumbled, catching fragments of passers-by conversations. Kai placed him inside his jacket for the extra warmth and Gou smiled sleepily. "Cough-e."

The neko-jin smiled gently at the child and looked up to see a small store with a green sign on it, "Here we are."

"Eh?" Gou looked up and blinked, eyes shining at the excitement of exploring a new place. "Whoooh."

The eldest walked in, holding the door open for Rei and smirking at him as the ebony haired boy walked past him. Gou wiggled in Kai's arms and jumped over to Rei, sneezing, and then repeating, "Sue-shi, cough-e."

"Strange child," The tallest commented, but only received a 'feh' in disagreement. "I'll go get the medicine."

"Uck," Gou pulled a face and hid under Rei's hair. "No, not here, no medi-can. Muhahaha."

The neko-jin's eyes widened and looked at the hidden bundle, "Where did he learn that laugh?"

Kai sighed, "Boris."

Boris, of course.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Hope you enjoyed! Some of the things Gou does are influenced by others around him, I imagine Yuriy being a highly influential person to a child that he's allowed himself to be affectionate of, so sometimes poor Gou is just saying things he knows no meaning of. Next chapter: the Hiwataris plus one Kon do some shopping in a chemist, just imagine the possibilities there.

Oh and I know most of you probably don't care that much bur the name Kai has a Welsh origin (means keeper of keys)! As well as South African (beautiful), Hawaiian (sea), Dutch (not sure, but I know in some countries it means food), Scandinavian, Greek, Scottish (fire!) and in Japanese it's supposed to mean shell. Any who, that's my totally pointless and random thing done for today : )

Thanks for reading, please review (smiles)

Edited: 29 August 2008.


	4. I smile for the sky

**Insanewelshangel**: Aye, sorry for the lateness. All the usual reasons, and I've also become addicted to Fruits Basket, just how _cute_ is that Hatsuharu? Yeah, anyway moving on…

* * *

"Wow!"

"No, put it down."

"Ohhh!"

"Don't touch that"

"Heheh, lookie!"

"Gou!" Rei cried as the child tried to pick a toothbrush from the slotted cardboard and ended up bringing the whole thing off the shelf. The small boy then gasped and looked around, sitting on it innocently, humming a simple tune.

"What?" He asked Rei as he looked down at him, the neko-jin quickly moved him and put the items back where they belonged, he turned around to pick Gou up to find he was already gone. He heard a loud giggle from the next isle and hurried towards it, where Gou had found the wonder of deodorant. He shook it, amazed by the 'click' noise then pressed his hand onto the top of the nozzle with a curious expression. "Wow!" The bluenette smiled, waving his free hand through the scented mist.

Gou sprayed it again, turning in a circle and spraying a woman walking past. The young woman, after the sensation of her knees becoming wet, looked down. Gou hid the deodorant behind his back and looked from his left to right as through to accuse the bottles either side of him. Rei took the spray off him and apologised to the bewildered woman, turning around to find that Gou had done another impression of Harry Houdini ... and disappeared again.

Gou giggled to himself, eyes' sparkling with adventure, happy at the fact that he knew his Papa was close by if he felt unsafe. This place was great! It had shiny colours everywhere! He fell to his knees, crawled over to the hair products, and poked at the pictures on the bottles as though to free them. When they remained trapped, he frowned and picked the bottle up, banging it on the floor. "F-wee! F-wee!" His red eyes dimmed when he noticed his efforts weren't working, sitting there with a sad look for a few moments, Gou sniffed and coughed into a balled hand. Then getting the notion that his papa was a strong man who, in his opinion, could do anything, he picked the shampoo up and went in search of Kai.

"Gou? Gou?" Rei called, looking in between isles quickly as he padded down the corridor. Kai was currently at the desk to get the right medicine, so he was left to look for the child by himself. He had no fear of Gou going outside since the door would be too heavy for him to push open. "Where did you go?"

"Sh-am-poo," Gou read. "Uck, wash hair in poo? Yuck!" He hugged the bottle to himself and shuffled towards the shelves to avoid the looks he was getting off people. "Papa? Paaaaaaapppppaaaaaaaa," Gou paused, retracing his steps to look to his left. "Ohhh!" He squeaked, dropping the bottle to grab something else. He removed the lid of a lipstick and put some of it on his hand, gasping and shaking his hand once he saw the red colour on the ivory skin. Now, red on skin was not a good thing, so Gou shook his hand more, flailing it around, and running down the corridor yelling.

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head once he heard his son's antics; he sent an apologetic look towards the cashier and looked back down at his choice of medicine. The middle-aged woman smiled at him in understanding, watching as he pulled his winter coat closer in an effort to keep patient, even as his son's yell got louder. It suddenly ceased with a loud squeak and a crash after wards. The elder Russian closed his eyes again, muttering to himself and drawing a hand slowly over his face.

"Papa! Papa!" Gou cried, suddenly glomping Kai's leg looking distraught. "Help."

"What is it?"

"Helllllllp!" Gou wailed, past comprehending as he waved his hand about, the other clinging to Kai's trousers. "Pleaaaassseeee? It hurts!"

Kai bent down with a sigh and took Gou's hand in his own, smiling when he noticed the rouge. "Nothing to worry about. It's lipstick, it's something women wear on their lips," He explained, pointing to his own lips to help the theory. Gou stared at him as though he was insane. The taller one took out a handkerchief, wiped the rouge away and wiped away some of the frustrated tears on the child's face. "There, gone."

Gou nuzzled his face into Kai's trousers happily. Kai handed over the correct amount of money for the medicine, mumbling an apology to the woman. Rei appeared by the dual haired man's shoulder, looking out of breath. "Oh … thank … Buddha …," He gasped, breathing deeply. Gou made a nonsense noise and reached his arms up for the neko-jin, the ebony haired male picked him up once he regained his normal respiration with a smile, "Little troublemaker, you."

Gou sent him his own childish grin before breaking into a fit of coughs. Rei patted his back as Kai grabbed the bag off the counter. "That's what you get for yelling the building down," He commented but ruffled the blue hair. Rei nodded in agreement, still soothing the child down. Gou yawned, grabbing Rei's hair and hiding in it again, so only his head was showing like a blanket.

"Papa, go save poo people," He remembered, shooting up and shaking the long hair off him.

"I'm not even going to ask," The elder commented, not pausing in his tracks.

"In bottle, they traffed!"

"You mean they're trapped?" The tanned Chinese smiled and Gou rolled his eyes.

"That what I said," He glanced towards his left and titled his head to the side, "papa, what those?"

"What?"

"Them."

Kai turned his head slowly to look at his son, glancing behind the small body to where a rack of condoms was presented proudly. Rei blushed for some unknown reason and hurried past them. Kai caught his son's determined look for knowing what they were and he launched into a story about Vasya and the time he ate Boris's slipper. Gou didn't see what that had to do with those things but he thought Kai was trying to help and left it at that, nodding every so often to pretend he understood. After all his papa was trying his hardest, so the child let him indulge in the moment to think he was actually making sense, poor silly thing as his papa was.

He stayed silent for most of the walk home; relaxing his head on Rei's chest as his half-lidded eyes lazily looked around. "Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothin'."

Kai sighed, reaching a hand out and brushing the bangs from Gou's eyes, looking at Rei with a smile, then back at Gou. "Are you tired?"

"Niet," He yawned.

"I think you are."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Papa!" He whined, hiding his face in Rei's coat. "Cat-boy tell him."

"Kai, I'm telling you," The neko-jin grinned.

"Well that told me," The elder smirked, raising an eyebrow as Gou waved his arm about, face still buried in Rei's coat.

The child looked up at his father with a blank expression, before making both adults jump by pointing suddenly, "BRIS-BEAR!"

Rei stumbled backwards and Kai put a hand over his heart, shaking his head. Passers-by jumped and walked quickly away from the child who was wriggling in what looked like his mother's arms.

"That's what you get with young families these days Bertie!" An old woman commented. "Don't know how to control young 'uns."

"Sss - the mothers get younger every year," Bertie replied.

Kai frowned at the elderly females, taking Gou off Rei to calm him down. The boy started shouting and waving at Boris across the street. Kai grabbed Rei's hand and ran across the street, knowing going to Boris would be the only thing to make Gou settle down. The platinum haired man smirked, waving softly as he leant against the wall to a café. He took Gou from Kai, giving him a smirk.

The older bluenette sighed in relief, the neko-jin squeezed his hand sympathetically, but didn't let it go, "Let's get a drink, ok?"

"Alright, Gou come on."

"Stay with Bris-bear," Gou exclaimed with wide eyes, little arms wrapped around the Russians neck and his cheek pressed against Boris's. The tall man nodded to Kai to show he'd look after the boy until they came back. "Yuuey?"

"He's shopping."

"Yuuey? Va-ah-ss-ha?"

"Vasya was sleeping when we left the house and Yuriy is in that shop," Boris explained again.

"Bris-bear?"

"I'm right here," Boris stated, blinking at the small Hiwatari who quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah thanks." Gou nodded and hugged him again with a giggle.

"So what do you want Kai?" Rei looked above the counter to where the list of drinks was. The bluenette stood beside him and looked as well.

"I'll get a hot chocolate, you?"

"Same. What about Gou?"

"That's why I'm getting a hot chocolate, he has some of mine."

Rei beamed, resisting the urge to go 'aww' once again at the thought of Gou drinking a large mug of hot chocolate. After ordering their drinks, Kai pulled Rei off to a side table, "Kai?"

"It's ok, Boris will make sure Gou is warm and safe, believe me. But I need to talk to you."

"Oh … ok."

"Um, there's no easy way to really say this … uh …" He fidgeted, gazing down at the paper cup in his hands, shuffling his feet. Rei smiled at the trait that Gou normally did but his father now did instead. "It's about that kiss."

"Oh, well um, it's ok I mean you see uh well-"

"Totally agree!" Kai smirked. "But, well, did you like it?"

What an odd question, the ebony haired male thought. "Y-yes," He blushed. "I mean if you did that is."

"Yeah, I did," Kai murmured. "I … well I like you, in an over friendly way. I have for ages but …" He broke off to cough awkwardly. "Um, if you said something it would be great right about now."

"Y-you like me?"

"Duh."

"……………"

"Rei?" Kai asked nervously, not liking the twisted feeling in his stomach. He felt like running out of the shop but he wasn't the type of person to do that. Instead, he sat impatiently, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I like you too Kai."

"You do?" The Russian smiled eyes widening happily, before shrugging it off trying to act indifferent. "Yeah, cool."

Rei laughed, nodding shyly. "For over five years, I thought it was just a standard crush but it wasn't - isn't."

"So, how about we give it a go?" He braced himself for rejection, looking up hopefully to the sunny eyes he adored. They sparkled warmly and a pink blush spread across the tanned cheeks.

"I'd like that very much."

Kai nodded again, "Ok, so … yeah I think I'll go get something for Gou." The red eyed man stood up and walked quickly to the counter leaving Rei to laugh and smile at how awkward he was acting. Setting his cup down, the neko-jin crept up behind the Russian and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Boo!"

"Oh, Rei," Kai breathed out with the same nervousness as before even as the ebony haired youth rested his head on his shoulder. "Thanks," He said to the server, taking the bag with the warm chocolate chip cookie inside.

"Why are you being so jumpy?"

"I just haven't … been in a relationship with anyone for ages, I just forgot what it's like," He admitted with a smile, leaning down to give Rei a kiss, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist and pulling him closer.

"Please Hiwatari, there's children around," Came a familiar Russian drawl, making the couple separate to see Boris standing not to far with Yuriy grinning like a Cheshire cat behind him with Gou in his arms, sleeping.

"Bite me Boris."

"I'll leave that to Rei."

Rei blushed and Kai glared at the Russian. The older bluenette held the Chinese male's hand, intertwining their fingers with a relaxed sigh. The redhead unconsciously cuddled Gou closer as he beamed at his life long friend and his newer friend, together, as a couple, cuteness! The small Hiwatari swatted his hand, mumbled about 'Yuuey stoooop iiit', and dropped off again.

"Typical, he complains about never having cookies, and when I get him some, he's dead to the world," Kai rolled his eyes, waving the bag about slightly.

Gou opened one eye curiously, "Cookie?" He unfurled his hands from Yuriy and gave Kai a big smile, "Cookie?"

His father decided to look clueless, hiding the bag behind his back, "What cookie?"

"That one," Gou pointed at him.

"I'm not a cookie."

"Oh moo!" Gou huffed, crossing his arms. "Sleep." He rested his head back on Yuriy and closed his eyes again. Rei sighed and smacked Kai's arm playfully, nudging him and reaching behind for the small bag. But he held the bag above his head, smirking down at Rei as he tried to reach it. The neko-jin stuck out his bottom lip, jumping up for it when Kai pretended to give it to him only to jolt it away.

"God, what a scene," Boris muttered.

The younger Russian wrapped one arm around the ebony haired male's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, beaming down at him with an innocent smile he must have gotten from Gou. He leant down until the tip of his nose touched Rei, rubbing them together before they pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss. Rei circled his arms around Kai's neck, running one hand through the dark blue hair, down his neck, over the arm and onto the bag of cookies.

"Got them!"

"Rei," Kai crossed his arms and the neko-jin stuck his tongue out to him, holding the bag out for Gou who opened an eye again and smiled happily.

"Cat-boy is bestest cat-boy in worldish," He smiled, picking at the sticker keeping the purple bag closed. Just as Yuriy was about to open it for him, Gou just ripped the top off and plunged a hand in, bringing out a large chocolate chip cookie, still warm and fresh. He then looked up at everyone and divided it up to share. He munched slowly on his section of the treat grinning like mad. Kai rolled his eyes and gave his piece to Gou, he didn't like cookies anyway. Rei appeared next to him with their abandoned drinks.

"Come on, you've got medicine to take," Kai said when Gou finished, putting his hands on Gou's waist to take him from Yuriy but the child held onto the redhead's jacket desperately.

"Niet!"

"Gou, please let go of Yuriy."

The child shook his head and held tighter to the adult, Yuriy smiled and swatted Kai's hands away, "Gou, come on babe. Go to your papa and I'll read you a story later."

Gou sighed, letting go of the jacket and smiled, "'Kay!" Now placed on the floor he ran over to Boris and hugged his leg before jumping over to Kai. "Bye bye!" He waved at random people, holding onto Kai's trousers as he walked out with his father and Rei. Once again, people smiled at him, thinking how adorable the family looked.

"Not much further now," Kai said, almost to himself, as they turned onto the street where Takao's dojo was situated. He was holding Rei's hand in his own and kept looking down at Gou every few seconds to make sure he was still beside him. Just as he looked down, he saw Gou jumping in the air grabbing onto Kai's long scarf. The elder quickly grabbed his scarf around his neck so it wouldn't choke him as Gou clung tightly to the end of it.

"Wheee!" He exclaimed, before setting his feet back on the floor. He beamed innocently up at Kai and stopped, causing the two adults to pause in their tracks as well. Gou stood in front of Kai and stepped onto one of his father's feet, curling his arms around his leg. Rei smiled as Kai sighed and started walking again, this time with Gou on his foot so he didn't have to walk himself.

"What I would do for a camera right now," The neko-jin laughed, Kai gave him a look and he responded by kissing the bluenette's cheek. Kai visibly relaxed and squeezed Rei's hand slightly as he stared ahead, relieved to walk through the dojo's giant wooden gates. Gou jumped off Kai's foot and climbed up the small steps to slide the door open.

"Va-ah-shaa," He bellowed, the faithful white husky soon ran down the corridor with a happy bark, winding around the child and sitting down for his usual hug off Gou. The boy giggled and ran off with the dog into the dojo.

Kai glanced at Rei and smirked, pulling the ebony haired boy closer to him. "You know, we haven't properly kissed yet."

Rei blushed slightly and bit his lower lip, circling his arms around Kai's neck, moving closer to the warm body. His eyes slid close as Kai pressed his lips against Rei's hungrily, placing a hand on a tanned cheek. The neko-jin moved one of his hands up into Kai's hair, running his fingers through it quickly before gripping it and lowering Kai's head, responding with equal force. The bluenette broke off slightly to come back at a different angle, backing Rei up against a support beam for the outside corridor's roof. The lips moved against each other passionately, hands started wandering. Rei moaned when he felt Kai's tongue trace his lower lip and allowed the entry straight away. The Russian slipped an arm around Rei's waist and pulled him against his body, moving his pale hand onto the Chinese male's hip. Breaking away again for air, he moved onto Rei's tanned neck, causing the neko-jin to gasp, tightening his grip on Kai's hair, using the bluenette's body to support himself as his knees went weak. Staring up at the sky with half-lidded eyes as small moans escaped his throat.

Kai kissed back up to Rei's mouth, their hands exploring any inch of the other's body they could. Rei looked into Kai's glazed crimson eyes and smiled, breathing deeply as Kai smiled back at him, one arm besides Rei's head as he leant forwards. It wasn't enough for either of them, but they stepped from each other deciding silently to stop now and there so they wouldn't be caught.

Rei reached out for Kai's hand and pulled him into the dojo with a full-blown grin on his face and sunny eyes sparkling. He looked over his shoulder happily at Kai and turned back ahead to smile at Gou who was giggling at Vasya. The child looked up at them and waved. Rei got a lump in his throat, as if he had swallowed an apple whole, everything felt so right. Even though he wasn't Gou's parent, he couldn't love the child any more and with Kai standing beside him, holding his hand, the picture felt complete.

"Come on, medicine time."

"Boo," Gou crossed his arms but followed them to the kitchen anyway. Kai picked him up and sat him on the edge of the counter top, reading the instructions on the back of the medicine bottle as Rei helpfully got a spoon from the drawer.

Kai shook the bottle briefly and unscrewed the cap, brushing some hair from his eyes. He glanced at Gou, "It's strawberry flavoured so it won't be so bad, alright?" Taking the outstretched spoon from Rei gratefully, he poured some of the deep brown thick liquid onto it. Rei made a face as he saw it, glad he didn't have to take it. Gou on the other hand was looking fully disgusted, staring at it with a grim expression.

"Papa first."

"Fine," Kai said, raising the spoon to his mouth before drinking the medicine. He forced a smile to his face. "See? It's fine," Gou uncrossed his arms and nodded slowly, if his papa could do it so could he. The elder poured some out again and placed it in Gou's mouth. The child grabbed the end of the spoon and swallowed the sticky medicine and brought the spoon back out.

The mini Hiwatari crunched his face up and opened his mouth, "Uggggghh!"

Kai was trying hard not to do the same. He handed his son a glass of water, which he drank quickly, and placed the bottle into the medicine cabinet for later. Rei wiped some of the tears from Gou's face and helped him with the cup. Kai discreetly drank some water himself, the medicine was horrible but if he ever showed that Gou would never take it again. "There, wasn't so bad was it?"

Gou gave him a look of disbelief but nodded anyway, he wanted to be brave for his father. "Tweet, now?" He smiled.

Kai looked in Takao's cupboards for something sweet but not over sugary. He grabbed some chocolate paste and heard Gou cheer when he saw it. "Chocolate sandwich?"

"A what?" Rei exclaimed, but Gou looked thrilled.

He nodded so much he almost fell off the counter. Rei settled him back on the counter safely, took the outdoor ware off the child, and put them back in the shoe closet. When he got back, the small Russian was already munching away, sitting on a chair by the table with Kai sitting beside him, drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Papa?"

Kai looked at his son, who was steadily becoming covered in chocolate paste, "Hm?"

"Cat-boy and you marry?"

Kai didn't answer him but wiped the mess off the small face instead. Rei stopped short, standing in the doorway, tilting his head at the rapid fire Russian between father and son. "That's a very difficult question Gou."

"Niet," He sang, thinking back to the time he married Kai and Rei.

"Maybe. We might, we might not."

Gou finished his treat and wiped his face before staring at Kai, smiling when the elder noticed. He held his arms up silently and Kai picked him up onto his lap. Rei moved from his place by the door and sat down, "I'm going to have a bath, if you need me just say."

The taller Russian nodded, giving his hand a quick kiss and Gou stood up for a hug, kissing the neko-jin's cheek then sitting back down to rest against Kai's stomach, listening to his father's voice and following his finger as he read out sections of the newspaper to him. The tanned male went to the bathroom and ran the bath with a smile still on his lips.

XPXPXP

Gou stared at Kyouju as he typed away at his laptop quickly. He had been staring for five minutes now, and the brunette still hadn't looked up from his screen. Kai noticed how much the Chief had changed. He was taller for one, and actually had a small goatee that made him look older. He lost the chubby figure and face, his glasses were smaller and rectangular and his hair was messier in a good way. Heck, he figured Kyouju could get a date now, if only he would show his eyes. Gou was fast becoming impatient.

The man's name was hard to say though, and Gou couldn't even find a word to associate with him, unlike the nice Horsey. The child furrowed his eyebrows, fighting the tiredness as he racked his brain for a suitable name. "K-who-je," He muttered but shook his head. No good. "You-who," He scrunched his nose up. Nope, not that either. He decided to ask the blonde man for help.

"Kyouju?" Max asked looking down at the child who pointed over to the computer-obsessed male. "Well, we used to call him Chief. Try that out."

Takao grinned in his cheerful way, "Yeah lil' dude, nothing can get Chief from his laptop anyway."

Gou walked away after mumbling a thank you, now confused as to what a laptop was. He muttered 'Chief' to himself but didn't like the sound of it; his voice went to high-pitched. On one hand, Kyouju fascinated him, making different noises non-stop, but on the other hand, he was scary, he didn't even have eyes! Wondering how to go about getting the brunette's attention, he walked up to Hitoshi, who had just walked past the living room door. He was nice, so he would help Gou.

Vasya followed the child outside, when his masters were not around and the young boy's parent wasn't with him, he took it as his responsibility to look after the little 'pup'. Gou smiled and held onto Vasya's collar as he trotted beside the mini Hiwatari. "Horsey!"

Hitoshi looked down and placed his hands on his hips with a grin, "Hey little one."

Gou tilted his head to the side curiously at the new person. He blinked at the redheaded man. The only person with red hair he saw before was Yuriy, but this man was not his Yuuey. He pointed up at him shyly, looking at Hitoshi.

"Oh this is Brooklyn, he's very nice," He explained, putting a hand on Brooklyn's back and bringing him forward. The stranger bent down, with a reassuring calmness and gave a gentle smile.

"Hello, you must be Kai's son."

Gou moved closer to Vasya and looked at Brooklyn suspiciously. Brooklyn smiled even more, looking at Vasya and reaching out to pet him. The husky leaned his head in towards the hand and licked at it. Gou blinked; if Vasya was acting friendly towards this man then he was safe to be around. The dog made him feel safe but he wanted his papa's approval of this person too, just in case.

Hitoshi saw the child's uncertainty and bent down, "It's ok. Brooklyn is a peaceful man; it's in his nature to look after things smaller than him."

The redhead blushed at the kind words and looked at the bluenette humbly, "Thank you."

Gou cleared his throat, "Broo-king?"

"Yes?"

"Broo-king, da?"

The teal-eyed man looked delighted at his nickname and nodded, searching for something in his pocket and handing a brown shell with string coming off it to the child, "It's a conker, a toy that nature has blessed us with for many years."

Gou gasped and squeaked happily, "Thank you! Ohh Horsey, need help," He remembered. He grabbed Hitoshi's hand and dragged him to the living room door, then ran back for Brooklyn and dragged him there too. He pointed at Kyouju, "Need name for him."

"Kyouju?"

"Da."

Hitoshi smiled, "Ok, we'll be sure to think of one for him. But me and Brooklyn have to go out for a while ok?"

Gou nodded gratefully and waved them off. "Nice," He concluded. "They thingy each other too!" He jumped back into the room and tapped Chief's leg, but got no response. Pouting he went to Kai and sat in between his feet. "Papa."

"Hmm?"

"He dead!" Gou breathed out, crossing his arms to glare at Kyouju. Vasya stood before him and turned around many times before laying down on the floor. Gou entertained himself by stroking Vasya's head, looking into the blue eyes and smiling, talking in his childish language to the dog.

"Papa?" Gou muttered, turning from Vasya to look up at the stoic man. Sitting up straight so Kai could just see the tip of the light blue hair; he leant against the leg beside him and sighed.

"Hmm?"

The child squirmed and settled down again, trailing his eyes over the fine white hairs on the loyal companion in front of him. Feeling his father shift, Gou looked up, seeing Kai leaning forward, folding the newspaper over and placing it on the arm of the chair. He searched his son's eyes before nodding towards the door. Getting the message, Gou stood up and padded out of the room. Only causing a minor distraction in the other's activities, Kai followed him out and continued walking with the boy to the back garden, which had become somewhat their area.

The child crossed his legs beneath himself as he sat down on the outer corridor; clasping his hands together, he observed the grain in the polished wood. Feeling Kai's gaze on him, he raised his head and sighed, "Tell me about deadness?"

The oldest scowled lightly and sat behind his son, gathering him in his arms to hold him against his chest, both staring out into the garden. One was waiting for an answer, the other wondering what to say.

"Gou, do you remember your mother?"

"Papa?"

"It's ok, you can tell me."

A hint of guilt filled the soft crimson orbs as they stared at his father's hand resting on his own small stomach. "Mama…" He nuzzled against Kai's chest for comfort. "I love mama," He paused. "But she gone."

"Do you remember what she told you before about dying?"

Gou scrunched up his eyes trying to think back, "She …"

"She said, when someone you love dies they're never gone." He pointed up to the sky, "She's up there, watching over you. If anything ever happened, if you were ever alone, she'd be up there protecting you."

A small nod. "I miss mama," He admitted, staring intently at the vast sky. He felt his father's grip tighten a fraction but no reply. "Tell me of mama," Gou asked, glancing up to look at Kai backwards, his bangs falling from his eyes as his head tilted back.

"What do you want to know?"

"Hospy." (hospital)

"Ok," Kai offered the boy a small smile and he recalled the story in his mind as he noticed Gou getting ready for his favourite story. "You were born in the winter. There had just been a storm but the snow had settled on the floor. Luckily, I managed to get your mother there in time for your birth, even though the roads were beaten and blocked. She was brave, calming me down more than I calmed her," He said fondly at the memory. "When you were born, it seemed like everything fell into place. She said you were her precious gift, and she's right."

"What 'bout papa?"

"When I held you, I guess I was still in shock. You looked perfect and small. Your mother was tired but happy; you remember what she looks like?"

"Like magic!" Gou smiled. He turned to Kai. "I look like you," He observed, tilting his head to one side. "Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"… Why did mama leave?"

The elder Russian glanced at the wide innocent eyes staring up at him with such trust and affection, it hurt to say things that upset the child, and it hurt more than he imagined it would when he thought of being a father all those years ago. He didn't know the bond would be so strong or that he would end up doing anything just to get Gou to smile when gloomy. "She hasn't left you Gou. Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it, or she, isn't there."

"Papa I feel bad," Gou pulled on a tail of Kai's scarf and held it to himself. "I don't …" He hiccupped lightly, feeling his eyes staring to tear.

Kai rested a hand amongst the spiky blue hair. Gou seemed to find the resolve to continue after that.

"I don't want cat-boy to be my mama!" He whispered, making himself smaller by bringing his knees up and curling his arms around them, ducking his head into his arms shamefully. "I … mama will always be mama."

"There's nothing wrong with that," He pulled the boy up and cuddled him against his chest, cradling him in his arms like the numerous times before. "Son, it's good you don't want anyone to replace her." Kai heard the sobs and rocked back and fore slightly. Turning his crimson gaze up to the sky, he said, "Because no one ever will. I promise you."

When Gou calmed down a while later, Kai gave him a fatherly grin and ruffled his hair, "Give me a smile."

The small bluenette shook his head, already repressing a grin.

"Come on," Kai said, raising his hand. Once again Gou gave a gasp and started shaking his head even more, "Oh no! Gou run 'The Claw' is waking up!"

"Niet!" He laughed, pushing himself to his feet and backing away.

"Can't … control … it!" Kai said, his hand stretching into a claw shape as he pretended to hold it off with his other hand. "Quick Gou!"

Placing his hands over his mouth, the boy jumped up and down on the spot and climbed off the raised corridor onto the grass. He ran slightly and turned around to giggle as his father rolled off the corridor still in his mock battle. Walking back over to him, still giggling, he looked down at Kai who was lying on the floor on his back.

"Thought that was funny did you?" He smirked. Gou shook his head but his smile and giggles gave him away. Giving a short shriek as Kai grabbed him, Gou waved his arms and legs about as he was tickled, his laughter echoing through the garden along with Kai's 'grr's'. Eventually wiggling out of his grip, Gou placed a hand on 'The Claw' and beamed. "That's better, see it's gone now you're smiling."

Nodding heroically, Gou paraded around with his hands in the air, shouting nonsense words in victory. Kai watched him, relieved. A musical tune accompanied the child's voice as his cell phone started ringing. Immediately Gou started singing to the tune and hopped about following a leaf blowing across the garden in the wind.

"Yes?" He answered, flipping the expensive, silver phone open, sitting up tidy and brushing his trousers absentmindedly. "No, I'm in Japan, have them sent to the nearest company office and I'll pick them up later … just do it … tell Mikhail to call me later … hn," He hanged up and stood, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, you."

Gou bounced over to him.

"I remembered that you are supposed to be asleep right now, come on bed time."

Gou bounced away from him.

"Noooooooooo, nope, niet. No beddy-time!"

"Do you want 'The Claw' to wake up?"

"… Coming!"

XPXPXP

"Christ Kai! How much work do you have there?" Takao said admonished as he took in the sight of Kai, coming from outside having previously gone to one of the many Hiwatari enterprises buildings and picking up paper work. The dual hair slipped his shoes off in the passage and shrugged.

"When are you going to find time to do all that?" Hiromi asked, standing beside the Japanese bluenette and frowning at the sight of the documents and books. "Gou craves your attention, and now you're in a relationship with Rei. We have to start training for the 'bladers of the last generation' tournament coming up and now, this!"

"I'll find a way," He replied. She huffed stubbornly and shook her head in a mother hen way.

"Just remember to take some breaks then Kai, Ok?"

"I'll be fine," He said, turning to Takao with an amused look. "I doubt you have one but I'll ask anyway, is there an office or study around here?"

Takao bit his lower lip as he thought; bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly. "We have a room I used to use for research back when I first joined in the BBA for Beyblading methods. Stuff for lectures and that, so I'll show you now," He grinned, leading the way.

Hiromi gave Kai a pointed look, reminding him to rest, and walked off to get ready for work, herself.

"Ta-da!" Takao threw a door open, arms wide. Kai stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at the messy room. Takao gave a short cough, "Yeah, well I can get Hiromi to clean it up for ya!"

"It's fine," He rolled his eyes, setting the load down on the desk and gathering some of the papers off there to a place somewhere else so he wouldn't mix Takao's and his work up. "Thank you."

"No prob' dude. It's great to have you back Kai."

The Russian spun around at the sudden affectionate sentence, saw Takao's honest smile, and nodded back.

"You know I'm gonna have to mention it eventually but, it was a right shock when you turned up with a child."

"I noticed," Kai pulled a chair from under the desk out and looked around the room. There was a bookcase from floor to ceiling on one side. A Beyblade strategy and anatomy poster blue-tacked along another wall. A rather old looking computer on a small table by a closed window, and then the desk littered with useless things that Takao hadn't bothered to throw away.

"You know, I always thought of the Bladebreakers as my extended family. Max was my little brother, Rei was rather like a mother, Hiromi a big sister and Daichi, before he went back to the mountains was the pet monkey. Kyouju was the worried uncle and you, well, you was like the father and big brother to everyone."

Deciding that Takao was trying to be sincere with telling Kai his thoughts, the Russian stopped evaluating the room and settled his sight on the Japanese man.

"You know how fathers and big brothers are to most people. They were the ones family would look up to and admire. A role model and someone they could depend on. Although you were hardly there, you were there when we truly needed you. I have to thank you for that."

Smirking lightly, the ex-captain wondered why Takao was getting all sentimental on him.

"You deserve it Kai."

"What are you on about?"

Takao had a look of steely resolve in his eyes and his mouth was in a set line, saying what he felt he needed to. "You deserve a chance at parenthood, you deserve to be happy. If you or Gou ever need somewhere to just kick back and relax, this place will always be open for you."

"Thank you Takao," Kai said, meaning it as he nodded again, looking the dragoon-wielder straight in the eye.

The moment got too much for the Japanese man who gave a watery grin and hugged Kai tightly, "Aww, man, now I'm getting soppy!"

Rolling his eyes Kai returned the hug with one arm.

"I'm so glad everyone's back!" Takao wailed, running out of the room and wiping his eyes. Kai sat down, blinking with an amused smirk as he heard the bluenette shouting, "Maxie! You're the best blonde ever!" down the hallway.

"Someone's been watching real life documentaries again," Yuriy said, poking his head around the doorway. He clicked his tongue at the paper work, picked up a heavy hardback volume, and flicked through it, "Damn Kai."

"I'll be fine," The Russian bluenette felt like he was quickly becoming a parrot having to repeat himself all the time.

"You've got stuff about the second law and unintended consequence's with some of the things here," He shook his head, shuffling through the papers. "May I remind you that you have a young child?"

Kai sighed.

"Children naturally crave attention off their parents."

A roll of the crimson eyes.

"They seek approval from a parent."

"Yuriy I know-"

"And Gou is a very passionate little boy who is attached to you like no one else I have ever seen," Yuriy sat on the edge of the desk and locked worried blue eyes with Kai's own pair. "Couldn't you have gotten someone else to do this?"

"No, it's stuff I have to give my authorisation and recommendations to."

"Couldn't you, at least, have asked them to hold it until you got back to Russia?"

"No, it's needed ASAP."

"What are you going to do about Gou then?"

"Can't you-"

"Kai, you know I'll look after him any time, you know how much I care for him. But there will be a time when he's just going to want you"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Get working before that time comes," Yuriy grinned. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Last time I checked he was."

"Ok, I'll go check on him then, good luck Kai," The redhead stood up and waved before disappearing around the corner. Kai grabbed a pen and started on the mountain of paper work tiredly.

Not long after Yuriy's departure, Rei padded into the room with a warm smile and an even warmer cup of coffee. "Thought you might need some," He said, placing the cup down. He sent a disapproving look around the room, marched over to the window, and opened it for fresh air. Then he started collecting the various things on the floor and placed them next to the decrypt computer in one tidy pile.

"You don't need to do that."

"I know," The Chinese youth smiled, nodding in approval of his work. But frowning at Kai's. "That's a lot …"

"I noticed that too," He deadpanned.

"I better leave you to it then," Rei said, cringing inside, glad he didn't have to do all that work. Kai grumbled and looked at the document in his hand with distaste. Rei placed a hand on his hip and shifted his weight to one leg, "Do you want a kiss to make it all better?"

"Yes," Kai said, curling his bottom lip and looking at him with amused eyes. Rei laughed and leaned down to give him an innocent kiss. Being able to feel Kai's smile made it sweeter when their lips connected. The neko-jin felt as though he had been with Kai for much longer, he was so comfortable around him and everything just felt right about their relationship.

"All better?" He asked, grinning as he cupped Kai's cheek with his hand. The bluenette nodded and wrapped an arm around the toned waist and pulled the ebony haired man closer, "Kai?"

"Hmm?"

Shortly fiddling with the collar of Kai's jacket, Rei looked into his eyes and held back a smile, "Why were you so shy when you told me how you felt?"

The bluenette coughed; now looking at his work, obviously trying not to think about that embarrassing time. In answer, he shrugged.

"Tell me," The Chinese said, nuzzling the side of the pale face and holding back a chuckle as Kai sighed in defeat.

"I told you, I haven't done anything even remotely romantic for years, and I felt idiotic telling you and, stuff," He ended lamely.

Rei tutted and hugged him tightly, "How sweet!" Kai rolled his eyes and Rei started laughing into the blue hair. "Sorry but that was cute." Catching the look Kai sent him; Rei stood up and gave a 100 KW smile, "Ok, bye."

XPXPXP

"Cat-boy?"

Gou paused, folding his arms and peeking around a door.

"Cat-boy?"

No, the weird man was in there instead. The child crossed his arms stubbornly and walked up, trying to imitate his father's long, powerful strides in order to look more threatening, and stood in front of Kyouju with unrivalled determination. The man was still typing away, not pausing as he did so. Gou felt some of his confidence ebb away, but shook his head and tried to scowl up at the brunette; it came out as a pout. Right, what would his papa do now?

"Hn," The child said, ok he'd done that, what next? He widened his eyes and shifted his crimson orbs around the room wondering what else to do. Ah! He knew! Smirking, he closed his eyes, and leant back to lean against the wall. One problem with that plan though was that there wasn't any wall near him. "Ouch!" He yelped, bottom lip curling even more. Hissing in pain, he moved onto his knees and rubbed his wrist from where he had flung his hand out to stop himself from falling, "Ow, ow, ow."

"Are you ok?"

Gasping, the mini Hiwatari looked up at the typist and nodded numbly. His plan of acting like his parent was long gone, and instead he was left with wide confused eyes and his mouth wide open, "You talk?"

"Yes, in three languages actually," Kyouju stroked his goatee absentmindedly and glanced at the child, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Another awed nod.

"Where's Kai?"

"Who?"

"Kai, your father."

Gou looked around and shrugged shyly, "Where cat-boy? Or Yuuey?"

"I'm sorry I don't know a Yuuey."

"Yuuey!" Gou said, picking his hair up into the wing type points Yuriy had for hair.

"Oh, Yuriy. I'm not sure I've been working."

"What that?" He pointed at the laptop on Kyouju's person.

The man smiled and turned it around for the child to see, "It's my laptop."

"Oh, that a lappittytop," Gou felt awkward, because Kyouju felt awkward. It was like when his papa was working but Gou wanted to talk to him. The boy nodded and began walking backwards, giving a quick wave. "Gonna look for cat-boy," He mumbled to the elder and bumped into a pair of legs. Falling to the floor again, Gou tilted his head back to see Boris standing there. "Bris-bear!" He cried happily.

"Hey brat."

"Where cat-boy?"

"Try your bedroom," The platinum haired man said, bending down to talk to the child. Gou nodded and kissed Boris's cheek quickly before running off to find Rei. Kyouju ducked his head, resisting the urge to laugh as Boris stood back up, clearly not knowing what to do since his 'bad-ass' image had just effectively been destroyed.

"Cat-boy!" Gou cried, waving his arms in the air as he trudged into the room letting go of a relieved sigh when he saw the neko-jin sitting in front of the vanity, brushing his hair. "Yay!"

Rei smiled as the child ran over and hid in the long ebony hair, "Oh no! Where has Gou gone?"

Gou giggled, "Disvaporised!"

"Who said that?" Rei said, faking confusion as he turned his head in all directions. "Oh well, pity Gou isn't here because I wanted to give him a big hug."

"Boo!" The bluenette yelled, jumping from the hair, arms reaching up for the promised cuddle. The neko-jin pretended to jump back in fright at the 'sudden' appearance and picked him up onto his lap. "Yayaya."

"Yayaya," Rei agreed, leaning down to hug him, little arms returning the hug as they circled around his neck.

"Like cat-boy's huggles."

"I like yours too."

"Cat-boy?" He grabbed some of Rei's hair and started plaiting it. "Would you and papa ever marry?"

"Err, that's something you should ask your father."

"Did and he say …" Gou tried deepening his voice and crossed his arms to look even more like his father, "Maybe!" Then he returned his voice to normal, glad about his dramatic voice effects as he resumed twisted the long black hair, "Da, he did."

Rei just laughed and ruffled his hair. Gou squeaked and smoothed his hair down, but following his father it was already unruly to begin with and sprung back up. The child sighed, shaking his head, then smiled and started plaiting another section of Rei's hair, "You smile a lot, don't you?"

"Da, it's good to smile! Mama told me, that every smile I did, she love me more. So I keep smiling so she love me more and more," He explained. "Even when mama not here, I smile for her and papa too."

"Gou …"

"Da?"

"I love you so much!" He cried, pulling the child into a hug. The boy blinked with little 'eh's?' but patted Rei's arm in an it's-ok-just-take-your-pills sort of way.

"Then I smile for cat-boy too!"

"Gou!" The neko-jin said, practically squishing the boy in his hug. "You're too precious; I could eat you all up."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Argh! Papa! Cat-boy wants to eat meeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Eh? Gou I didn't mean it like that!" Rei said, running after the boy and bending to scoop him up into his arms.

"Argh! Papaaaaaa!"

Kai placed his hands over his face, pen falling onto his desk, "Oh Christ."

"Gou? Come on I just meant that -"

"Papaaaaaa!"

"Hey what's going on?" Takao asked, popping up in the corridor. Gou's eyes widened when he saw the Japanese man.

"No!" He yelled, "You eat me too! Bad piggy! Bad! Bad! Bad!" He shook a disapproving finger at a bewildered Takao and went to find the safety of Kai with the comforting thought that his father would never, ever, in any circumstances eat him.

"Rei? What's going on?" The tanned bluenette asked, still looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a police car after it sold some drugs.

"I didn't mean to say I wanted to eat him."

Takao paused, looking at the Chinese man before laughing, long and loud. What a peaceful household the Kinomiya residence was, no?

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: Poor Gou, I think he has a complex fear of being eaten. XD And look, a long chapter, as my subtle way of begging for forgiveness for being late updating, heheh. Oh yeah, I've drawn a picture of what I think Gou would look like, all grown up! Any one want to see it : P

Please review X3

Edited: 29 August 2008.


	5. To be found

**Insanewelshangel**: I simply am the worst with my updates, and I do apologise for leaving you 'hanging' as it were. It's been so long since I last wrote this (nervous laugh).

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade, Star Wars or Harry Potter. That is by far, the sexiest threesome … omg really, ignore me and read the fic.

One more thing, whenever Kai and Gou or Gou and Yuriy/ Boris are together, either alone or having a personal conversation, they are speaking in Russian. It's just more natural for me to say it this way than write 'In Russian' every time they're together. It may seem odd, then, that I still type 'Da' and 'niet' instead of 'yes' and 'no' for Gou, but it's ingrained into me. In addition, the character trait would not be noticeable otherwise.

* * *

Gou stared up at the ceiling.

Bored.

And he had every right to be bored. His papa was working. However, Gou didn't want him to work at that moment; he wanted him to do all the silly things he did to make his child smile. He wanted Kai to give him a quick hug or to ruffle his hair; he wanted to hear Kai mutter under his breath about this and that and something being the death of him. To conclude it all simply, he just wanted Kai.

But he couldn't have Kai. And that sucked. So instead he stared at the ceiling. The painfully dull ceiling. Gou decided he hated ceilings. "I'm bored," He announced to the thin air again. "Boo-oo-red."

He sat up, wondering what to do next. Turning around so his feet would touch the floor first, Gou steadily slid off the bed. Hands gripped onto the blanket so he wouldn't fall and he remained a few centimetres off the floor, a foot waving about trying to touch the wood before letting go.

Padding out of the room, he stood in the corridor, blinking and wondering what to do next. He knew not to interrupt Kai; he'd learnt if he didn't stop Kai from working then his father would be free from the evil of paper much sooner!

"Hey lil' man!"

He lifted his head up.

"Was' up little homie? Something frizzled ya' dog?" Grandpa Kinomiya beamed down at him with his large smile.

"Niet, Va-ah-sha good!" Gou instantly became worried about the white husky.

"Hahahaha!" The old man, well, laughed. "Nah! I meant is anythin' trippin' your style?"

Gou blinked, what in the world was tripping a style? He decided to just nod.

"What up?" Grandpa Kinomiya asked bending down and looking concerned.

The mini Hiwatari resisted a snort. Biting his bottom lip he searched his mind for anything that was up. Smiling he pointed to that damn ceiling, remembering he didn't like them afterwards, he sent a glare up at it.

Now the old man was confused instead, "Oh. Well then where's your ol' man?"

Gou considered he could just fling himself to the ground and let the giant question marks consume him. Rubbing his hands together awkwardly, he shrugged, which was a rather honest answer.

"Do ya' need help finding the 'rent?"

He was smiling kindly and was holding a hand out to the small bluenette, so Gou decided he was trying to be of some help. Gou also decided old Japanese men were silly.

"Hahaha, there he is! Kai, dog! Found your offspring frettin' and he wanted to search ya' out so I brought him here, ya dig?"

"I think so. Thank you," The other said, moving his eyes from the old man to his child who was blatantly staring at something out of Kai's sight. Noticing that Grandpa Kinomiya had let go of his hand and had began walking away, Gou became bewildered. He slowly raised his head to see Kai and his eyes widened.

"How I get here?" Gou asked, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands.

"You walked," Sensing his son's genuine wonder Kai smiled, "Didn't know what he was saying did you?"

"Niet, he …" Unable to find a satisfying enough word, Gou pulled a face. Then it dawned on him that he'd interrupted his father, "Sorry!"

Having already stopped working to give Gou his attention, Kai just shrugged, "For what?"

"Stop you work with evil!" He explained, shifting his red orbs to glare at the documents; it was their fault his father had to slave away. Evil. That's what they were. Pure bloodthirsty unremitting evil.

Kai stared at Gou tiredly for a few seconds before patting his knee in a 'come here' gesture. The small boy obliged and stood next to the elder's leg, being picked up by strong arms not long after and settled in the warm lap. Kai's hand placed itself in the tousle of blue hair and stroked it lightly; staring at the amount of work he had left to do. He was surprised it hadn't shrivelled up and turned to ash under Gou's glare yet. At that thought another smile unfurled on his lips, closing his eyes as he relaxed in the silence.

Gou smiled when he saw his father's red eyes closed and nuzzled into the firm chest. "Are you tired?" Kai asked.

"Nome," Gou replied in a non-committed way. Kai yawned again, it was clear he was the tired one. He sighed, placing an arm around Gou to keep him warm and rubbed his eyes trying to feign off the sleep.

"Papa tired."

"Na uh."

"Uh huh."

"Na uh."

"Uh huh," Gou blinked when he didn't hear a reply, he looked up at Kai who was yawning, struggling to get a 'na uh' around it. Gou smiled, "Silly papa."

"Na uh," Kai grinned at the boy's pout and ruffled his hair lazily. "Oh, I better get back to work."

Gou looked up and nodded. Figuring that his father didn't want to work but had to anyway, either that or the wicked paper was controlling his papa's mind. As if this idea could possibly come true, Gou sent a warning look to the seemingly innocent documents. The child walked out of the room with a small smile and went in search of Rei.

Upon finding him, Gou stood in the doorway and cried despairingly, "I'm boooo-oo-red!"

"You don't say," Rei pondered for a second, before his eyes lit up. "Hey, how about you, me, Yuriy and Boris play a game?"

"Da, Yuuey, Bris-bear!" With that he set off through the dojo to the main hall-training room to find the couple.

The redhead laughed, sitting opposite but not far from his partner on the floor. They were looking through Takao's photo album and found many pictures to blackmail with. Such as a certain navy-haired five year old peeing in a bucket. Turning a page, pretty blue eyes narrowed then widened sympathetically. With a click of his tongue, he outlined the beaming smile of the dark haired mother and son, 'So that's what Takao's mother looked like.'

Boris did nothing; his green eyes were trained on the younger one only. Eyes sharp for any sign of distress or sadness. He could look down at the old, dusty and loved photograph without one flicker of interest in his emerald orbs, but when they settled upon the redhead, his indifference made way to something else. Something important.

"Sad, isn't it?"

Boris grunted, moving closer, "What is Yuriy?"

"Being without a mother," He whispered, eyes glued to the beaming face of the late Kinomiya female.

Boris was always uneasy about sensitive topics. Infact the only two people he openly comforted was the man in his arms and the Hiwatari brat, as he liked to call him. "You're good person with or without a family," He muttered, still awkward about saying things so affectionate.

Yuriy snorted, "When did you figure that out? When we crushed the BBA's bus or when we tried for world domination?"

"No," He gripped Yuriy's waist a little stronger and pulled him closer. "You are." He smiled uneasily and the younger smiled back, resting his head on the strong shoulder.

"What is it about women dying in our lives? Is that why most of us turn gay? So our wives don't die?" Yuriy's voice had started humorous until he remembered that was what happened to one of them.

Boris shrugged, "Hey, we turned out alright. Gou will defiantly be ok with all the people he's got."

"True, he's more popular than me. And that's impossible!" Yuriy near shouted, waving his hand as though to show how amazing that was. "How did he end up so cute and gentle, anyway?"

"I FOUND YOU!" A voice squealed before leaping at the two adults.

"What was that you said about gentle?" Boris laughed. Gou looked between them and smiled too, just because they were and shook his head.

"What you happy for?" He asked in wonderment, perched on Yuriy's lap and gazing at them open-mouthed. Before either of them had a chance to reply, Gou leapt up and clapped his hands. "Cat-boy said I had to-- to get you two!" He stammered over his words in excitement, "So we can play game!" He threw his arms in the air at his last word, and puffed his chest out heroically, "Come, Yuu and Buu."

"Yuu and Buu?"

"Da, you are my side aches."

"Sidekicks, Gou," With an amused glance at each other, the eldest two followed the child out of the room, thankfully more calm and collected.

"Cat-boy! I found them!" Rei turned around with his dazzling smile ready, eyes sparkling in the sunlight seeping through the windows.

"Way to go Gou. What we're going to play is-" Gou leant forward, eyes wide in anticipation. Boris rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and sighing when he noticed Yuriy also excited, eyes shining in child-like enthusiasm. "Hide and go seek!"

At this, Yuriy gave a smug squawk, "You're going down, my little man and I are the masters of hide and go seek!" He stated, one hand on his hip the other onto of Gou's head. Gou nodded proudly. "We're the best you'll ever see."

"Da!"

"Let's pick then," The redhead peered around for something like a bundle of straws so they could choose. A smirk unfolded onto his face when his gaze landed on his mentally-distant partner. Turning to wink at Gou and nod towards the platinum haired man, Yuriy placed an innocent look on his face. Rei was slightly scared at how the Russian could change personalities so smoothly. Gou nodded and winked, rather dramatically (he almost toppled over) back and shifted towards his Bris-bear and tugged on his trousers.

"What, runt?"

"Ooh Bris-bear," He sniffed, "I h-hurt my hand. S-splinter!" He wailed distressingly, rubbing his eyes with a balled fist, the other held up silently to Boris.

Beside himself, Boris immediately bent down to inspect the limp hand, forgetting that Gou hadn't even fallen or come in contact with any wood. Gou flashed Yuriy a smirk before sniffling pathetically, moving closer to cuddle against the crouching man. Boris sighed, not finding any splinter and rubbed the boy's back, only to feel something torn off his head.

"Ow! What the fuc-!" He stopped. The last time he had sworn in front of Gou was when Misao was still alive. And he didn't want to risk her coming to haunt him with her heavy book ready to smack down on his head. He had a headache for four hours after that, and he also had Kai glaring at him wishing nothing less than death because she had nagged at him for a good hour or so. Gou, of course, had found all of it hilariously funny.

Yuriy widened his eyes; giving his partner a blank look as he stood with strands of Boris's hair in his hand. "What?" The green-eyed male glared at Yuriy's hand. "Oh, your hair. Yeah, thanks for it. Now we can decide who the seeker is!" He bent down, making sure all the strands looked the same length and held one out to Gou, then Rei and lastly Boris.

"It would have been better using Kon's hair you know! He's got more than enough. His hair is enough to keep the Russian Army warm."

"Ready?" Rei questioned after glowering at Boris. They opened their hands and looked at each other's to evaluate who was 'it'.

"Mine is bigger than yours," Yuriy said, when looking at Boris's.

"So is mine," Rei added, unwillingly contributing to the suggestive comment.

"What about mine?" Gou piped up.

"Yes. God, Bor', even a child's is big-"

"You better shut your mouth," The eldest growled.

Yuriy sniggered and held one of Boris's arms up in the air. "And we have a winner. Boris, my gorgeous assistant is the seeker!" A pause. "Oh lord, it's like something out of Harry Potter."

Gou 'blarghed' at that. He liked Draco more; something about there actually being a bouncing white ferret amazed him. "Alright what do I have to count to?"

"A zillion!" Gou suggested, dancing between their legs, he already had the perfect hiding place.

"Yes!" Yuriy agreed.

"Gou would be 15 before he reached that," Rei said. "How about to 30?"

"Zillion?" Gou hoped.

"No, 30 seconds."

"Da, no peeking!"

Boris nodded at the child pointing forebodingly at him, and to Yuriy who was glaring at him, daring him to try to peek. Rei smiled at them, waiting for the platinum haired man to lean into a wall, shut his eyes and start counting. "And don't count in Russian, I want to understand it!" Rei cried after catching the sly smirk on Boris's face. He muttered a 'damn' before starting. Looking around, the neko-jin sighed noticed Yuriy had already gone and that Gou had just ran through the door.

"Kai, psst!"

Kai frowned, switching his attention from his work to Yuriy. "What? What's wrong?"

"Will you hide me?" The blue eyes widened at him

"_What?_" Kai spluttered as Yuriy peered around the room. "Yuriy!"

"Shh! Boris might hear you." He pushed Kai's legs out of the way and crawled into one of the small cupboards under the desk. Glaring at Kai, he folded his body to fit into the space and looked up at bewildered red eyes again. "Could you?"

Kai, shutting his mouth, reached down and closed the door, but it wouldn't click into place. "You're too big Yuriy."

"Are you calling me fat?" A voice, hushed by the wood yelled indignantly at him, followed by a sniff.

"Yeah right, there's more fat on a celery stick," The bluenette said, opening the cupboard door and raising an eyebrow at the pouting man. "Idiot," He reprimanded. "One of your belts was stopping the catch. Why do you need more than one belt on anyway?"

"It's called style Kai. I might teach it to you one day," Yuriy said haughtily.

"…Bastard." Throwing the extra part in, he finally shut the door with more force than necessary.

"Thank you Kai," The cupboard cooed.

"Yeah, just don't thank me when you run out of air." Then, with a satisfied smirk at the cursing coming from his desk, he settled back to work again, making sure to rest his feet against Yuriy's cupboard.

Rei ran quickly through the dojo, eyes scanning for a good place. Kai? No, he didn't want to disturb him. What about one of the bedrooms? No, too obvious. "Ah! I know!" He cried triumphantly, making his way to the linen closet.

And what of Gou? Let's just say he was the smart one.

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30! About bloody time." Pushing away from the wall, Boris grinned.

Hide and go seek was like hunting, and he was the predator. Resisting a sinister laugh, he made his way out of the lounge and peered around the corridor for anywhere big enough for his prey to hide. After checking behind the plant pot, he ventured into Kai and Rei's bedroom, now stopping himself from going 'Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.' He had problems, bless him. This was what he trained for, seeking out other people until they begged for mercy when they had no hope in hell of—never mind.

"Here?" He wondered, peering under the bed, finding nothing but a runaway crayon, a shoe and some various pieces of paper. Plus one mighty fine dust bunny, Takao should clean with attention to detail. There was no one there, and only grinning more, he made his way through each room until he barged into Kai's makeshift office.

"Boris," Kai growled, he needed to work and no one was leaving him alone. Why couldn't they just leave him be? The retards.

"Alright Hiwatari?" He grunted back, narrowing his eyes and looking around, before asking casually, "Seen Yuriy anywhere?"

'You're not supposed to ask,' Yuriy thought. 'Cheater!'

"That idiot?" Kai smirked, "No, why? Feeling lonely?"

"No, your runt and pet dragged me into playing hide and go seek," He half smiled lazily, seeing Kai glare at him. "And Yuriy, the freak," He added fondly.

"Have you tried Vasya's basket?"

"Good point. Dogs stick together." He disappeared.

"He's gone," Kai told the redhead who pushed the door open and took in a deep gasp of air. "I've never known you to be quiet for so long. Shame it had to end."

"I resent that comment about Vasya's basket. And I could have done without that idiot comment too. But t-"

"Found you!" Boris yelled, leaping back into view. Yuriy jumped and hit his head on the desk, groaning he clutched at it. "I knew you were here!" Kai smirked contently.

"Bastard! I thought you were gone!" The redhead leapt up, ducked under Boris's arms and ran away before either of the remaining Russians had a chance to blink.

Takao hummed walking away from the bathroom, set on the kitchen to get a drink of juice for himself and Max, when a red blur shot past him. Jumping to squash himself against the wall, the tanned male watched in amazement as Boris ran after the blur, yelling and shaking his fist.

"Russians are dumb," He concluded, padding into the clean kitchen.

But being as clumsy as he was he ended up spilling cup number one of the light pink drink. With a repressed cuss, he flailed around, even looking under his feet for a dishcloth yet found nothing-- shockingly. Groaning and rubbing his head he padded over to the linen closet.

"Here you go," Rei scowled at the thought of the kitchen being a mess and passed him a dishcloth.

"Thanks," Takao sighed, closing the door and walking back to his spilt drink when he did a double take and froze. "Oh my god," He said slowly. "Every one is going insane." Cautiously he walked as silently as he could back to his room, eyes alert for any movements.

"Got you!" Boris yelled, pinning Yuriy beneath him on the grass with a haughty proud expression. The younger pouted up at him and butted his head against his lover's, poking his chest for good measure.

"Not fair."

"Hey, it was fair _and_ square."

"I'm more of a triangle person myself."

"Noticed," Boris grinned, and glanced at the fiery hair. "Now, where's my reward?"

"Your reward is the knowledge that you just caught the sexiest beast you will _ever_ lay eyes on."

"Heh, no, seriously."

Yuriy glared at him, bringing his hand up to flick the green-eyed male on the end of his nose, "I was serious."

Boris smiled at him, making Yuriy respond. Rolling off the redhead, Boris laid beside him staring at his pale face while Yuriy stared up at the clouds, sneaking his hand over to grasp the other man's hand. The blue eyes were shining in satisfaction, beautiful face made all the more incredible by the gentle smile. "I'm glad," Boris announced out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're happier now."

The questionable look turned into understanding and more smiles were exchanged. Yuriy sat up, turning to face his partner and shaking his head, "Kids make you soppy."

"Same to you," Boris said, only rising so he could capture those sweet lips with his own. "Come on, we still have kitty and the brat to find."

"Aye, aye captain!"

"What do you think that was about?" Brooklyn asked head tilted as he saw the two Russians walk off. "Love is something rare to come across so openly expressed with those two. It makes me warm inside."

Hitoshi grinned at his boyfriend's fangirling and shrugged, "No idea, Brooklyn."

"Oh, we still haven't come up with a name for Kyouju for the little one," His teal eyes filled with shame. "I was having so much fun I forgot." Turning to the dojo, he placed his hands on his hips. "I am fickle; let us go hug the child and beg for forgiveness!"

Hitoshi laughed and pulled the redhead back. "Whoa, calm down. We can still think of a name."

"Good idea. You are gifted in brain cells." With that the boy sat cross legged in the pathway and looked expectantly up at the bluenette who was rolling his eyes at how erratic he was. Noticing Brooklyn was staring up at him Hitoshi gave in and sat down with a resigned sigh.

"Kitten-dearest, kitten-dearest, where for art thou kitten-dearest, don't deny thy butt sex or refuse my libido, for a bed with any other sheet would be as soft as a rose."

"That is the most messed up version of Shakespeare I have heard yet," Boris stated. "And, no, that is not something to be proud of."

"TAKAO!" Yuriy leaped onto the startled Japanese man and smiled like a maniac. "We are sad, for we have losteth thee cat of thy household."

"Whirr?" Takao answered. Max blinked, scratching his head as he wondered what Yuriy had said.

"Don't hurt yourself blondie," Boris smirked. Max muttered something inaudible that was surely along the lines of something as eloquent as 'screw you'.

"Sweet Rei droppeth like a gentle rain from heaven, and consumed by shadows of the darkest black."

"You can't find Rei?" Max concluded.

"Gasp horrid abhorrer or horror, yes!" Yuriy said. Max stepped away in something akin to fright.

"Oh, well, he's in the linen closet," Takao was already confused; he did not need to stick around Yuriy to make it worse.

"Wondrous. You, piggy, are…well…you're ok I guess. Fare thee well, wenches." With that the redhead skipped away, leaving a rather pitiful Boris to follow behind. "I feel light and gay!"

"You _are_ gay," Boris groaned.

"Why did you let Kai invite them again?" Max wondered.

"I will have my pound of flesh!" Yuriy shouted, echoing down the hallway.

"Kai was scary enough before, but he was worse than demonic due to his kid being upset. I couldn't stop shaking all day," Takao cringed, shuddering at the memory. "Note to self: Find new friends." Max wondered if he should take that as an insult or agree wholeheartedly.

"Hahaha!" Yuriy stood in the kitchen doorway. "He shall be mine!" He squawked when Boris pushed past him heading for the closet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Boris said mockingly. "But I was under the impression that I was the seeker, silly me."

Yuriy narrowed his eyes, too caught up in the game, "Thy tongue is trained well of Lucifer, but my balls are firmly in placeth. I challenge thee."

"Yuriy, calm down now."

"Alright," The redhead mumbled, looking rather dejected before hopping over and flinging the closet open to crow heroically.

"What's with all the noise?" Rei asked, appearing behind them. Boris and Yuriy looked at the closet closely to find no Rei. Amazing. "I'm behind you."

"Why do I feel like I'm in a pantomime?" Yuriy quizzed, placing a finger to his chin in thought before turning to pout at the neko-jin. "Why aren't you in the closet?"

"I'm sorry, should I be?" He stretched and smiled at them. "You took too long to find me so I wanted to stretch my legs. Guess you've found me."

"Joy! Now, our next target is a dangerous one. Oh, don't be fooled, **no **don't be fooled, by his innocent appearance. For he is the spawn of Satan, the shape shifter of Russia, the mafia's downfall--"

"Is he always over the top?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"He is what Lenin and Hitler feared from the moment they heard of him."

"Wow, Gou's legendary…and old," Rei commented dryly.

"Ah, speak not his name simple-minded one! He shall be named He-who-shall-not-be-named."

Rei gave up and walked away; Boris was right behind him.

"Fine! Let it be known that I, Yuriy Potter, am the only one to survive this pure evil. You have been forewarned." He ran after them and pushed his way to walk in-between the exasperated two, "Ronis, Hermiorei, this is for Beywar-"

"Shut up."

"I second on that."

So with many references to a variety of movies and books later, and one exciting point where Yuriy accused the two of being Siths and yelling about The Force, they had searched all the rooms and found nothing. They even searched Kai's sanctum much to the bluenette's dismay, which involved Yuriy calling him Watson, and came out empty handed.

Collapsing tiredly on the sofa, the three groaned simultaneously, with the redhead snuggled up to Boris. All his hyper-ness had worn off and now he was as quiet as a mute. Perhaps Yuriy was right about Gou, because they couldn't find the boy anywhere. They had looked _everywhere_, every nook and cranny, every possible space small enough to hide a Gou-shaped figure.

A small yawn startled them out of their thoughts, none of them had yawned so who…?

Rei bit his bottom lip to stop swearing. They had checked the entire house, except the one they were in now, where it had all started. Bravely summoning the strength, he pushed himself up and peered behind the sofa to see Gou curled up, fast asleep. "Found him," He deadpanned. Reaching down he tapped the child lightly, "Gou, wake up, come on."

The child swatted the offending hand away and remained asleep. After a couple more tries the neko-jin had succeeded and Gou blinked up at the three faces looking down at him. "Took you long enough!" He scowled, before giggling and squirming through the gap to stand in front of them. "I'm the best!"

"But I saw you running out of here," Rei sniffed.

"Da, knew you see me, after you go, I hide here! Bris-bear never look in room he count in."

Only Yuriy's weak voice answered, with a shaky "…_**evil**_…"

XPXPXP

"_And I loved you when I first saw you, wooohoooooooh, booooy _-- Oh Rei, I was just about to go out and do the shopping," Hiromi smiled, appearing in the kitchen through the other door, a headphone dangling from one ear and some catchy music blasting from it. It was indeed true, for she was in her shopping outfit, well one of her many shopping outfits. "You beat me to it."

Gou immediately stood behind Rei, hoping she hadn't seen him, and clutched to the end of Rei's jeans. The neko-jin grinned, placing the bags on the table. "Oh well, me and Gou didn't mind, did we Gou?" Rei looked to where Gou had been chattering to him but a moment ago and blinked, "Gou?"

Hiromi rolled her pretty eyes, "He's behind you Rei."

Gou sighed in defeat and held onto Rei before stepping into view, scrutinizing the young woman carefully. Hiromi waved gently at him and he hid back behind Rei's leg. She crouched down and held out a hand in a silent offering.

"It's ok Gou; I just want to be your friend."

The child poked his head from behind his protection and looked at her hand as though it might turn into a gun. His ruby gaze switched from her coffee eyes and kind smile to her hand. No, no, no. She wasn't his mama. Any girl he ended up liking had gone for good. His mama did, the nice servant lady did and his grandmamma hadn't gone but she wasn't nice either. He didn't want to hurt her. Shaking his head, he stared at her, seeing disappointment flicker in her orbs, but her smile remained in place, as though understanding.

Kai walked in and paused as he looked back and forth. Shaking his head, he moved to the kettle, flipping the switch and turning around to lean against the counter. Noticing his son still staring at Hiromi, he looked to Rei for an explanation, but he was looking at the younger two as well. He decided it was best to just not ask.

Gou eventually raised his eyes to meet Kai's and gave a small smile. Unsure if he could go to him or not as he might still be working. His father beckoned him over and placed his hand on top of the boy's head when he stood next to him. He tugged on Kai's black trousers to whisper in his ear. The man bent down to his son's height and let him whisper, "Is Homey safe?"

"Yeah, she just nags a lot."

"Who just nags a lot?" The girl demanded, standing with her hands on her hips.

Kai and Gou looked up at her and shrugged simultaneously. She smiled, unable to resist it, and grabbed Rei's hand to drag him out of the kitchen saying she needed his help with something, but really she knew that Gou wanted to talk to Kai. Gou sent a 'told you she was weird' look to Kai and quickly wrapped his arms around his father's leg.

"So, did you behave for Rei?"

"Da! It was fun! We play hide, go, seek," He giggled. "Yuuey found first, then Cat-boy, then me," He scrunched his face up then smiled brightly. "Took ages to find me!"

Kai smiled too, grabbing a cup and spooning the correct amount of coffee into it. "So you had a good time?"

"Da. Papa … Homey, does she hate me?"

"No, I think she's smitten by you. Well, you are my son after all," Kai grinned smugly, egomaniac that he was. "But why would you think that?"

"Dunno," He shrugged, staring down at Kai's shoes. "Do I let her like me?"

Kai frowned, "Of course, she's not _too_ bad-- bossy and hot-tempered and a know it all sometimes-- but alright. She'd be especially good with you, she'd spoil you much more than I ever would. Don't worry I was only joking about her being a witch."

Gou nodded. _Nothing to fear_. Well there was! Homey would disappear if he liked her. "Ok," He whispered.

Kai clicked his tongue. "At least you kept your hide and go seek best hider title," He reminded, trying to brighten his son up. It worked.

"Da, I'm amajjing~" He sang, swaying slightly. He gasped suddenly, remembering something. "Papa! Papa! Guess what?"

"What?"

"He talk! Da! He talk to me!"

"Who?"

Gou narrowed his eyes, muttering something about not being able to say the name, before covering his eyes with his hair and making his hands into a spectacle shape, and putting them where his eyes were located.

"Ah, Kyouju."

He nodded, blowing the hair from his eyes. "He weird!" He announced. Kai raised his eyebrow, but Gou shook his finger at him, "You agreee, don't lie!"

"Then it must be true if you say so," The elder grinned, pouring the boiling water into the cup and stirring it.

Gou pouted. Now that Kai's coffee was ready, he had to go slave away again. The taller one picked his son up and tapped his little nose. Gou looked at him sadly but replaced it with a smile quickly. He reached up and patted Kai's cheek "Be good," He told him.

Kai ruffled Gou's hair and put him back down then grabbed his coffee and walked out of the kitchen. Gou waved him away but dropped the smile as soon as his father was out of sight and dragged his feet to the living room. Thankfully Yuriy and Boris had stopped trying to suck each other's faces off and were sitting beside each other peacefully, listening to the news. Gou grabbed his wolf plushie from the table and held it to himself before laying down on his stomach to stare at Wolfy. Kai normally had to work at home too, to keep everything right with his heir property and businesses, and then there were the taxes and bills. He tried to take care of everything personally.

The redhead glanced at his partner who looked at the child too. "What's wrong brat?"

"Nothin'"

Boris sighed, picking Gou up off the floor and looking into the downcast eyes. Yuriy lent his head on Boris's shoulder as he sat back down and took Wolfy. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving one of the plushie's paws, deepening his voice.

Gou looked at his life long friend. "Homey. Death," He waved one of his hands worriedly.

"Oh, um…I'm not smart enough to know what you mean. Maybe if you tell me everything, I will be smart like you too!" Yuriy gave a little howl of delight and made the wolf plushie tilt his head to the side.

"Sorry Wolfy," Gou said smiling faintly. Yuriy grinned and made the toy nod. "Feel bad for Homey. She die."

"Oh no!"

"Only if I let her like me Wolfy, just like the rest."

Yuriy glanced at Boris before continuing, "Is that what you're doing?" Gou nodded, looking at the floor awkwardly. "What if I was a girl?"

"Eh?"

"If I became a girl, would you not let me like you? We already know each other!"

Gou pondered on that one. "Cat-boy is like a girl," He said lightly. "So is Yuuey." Yuriy nudged Boris with his elbow when he started laughing. "And they fine and alive."

"Unmistakably! Oh big woorrrrddddd! I are smart too!"

The Russian boy giggled, "You're silly Wolfy."

Making the wolf plushie howl again, Yuriy made it nuzzle against Gou's face as though kissing him with a loud 'mwah!' Gou giggled again and hugged the plushie. Boris raised an eyebrow at Yuriy who shrugged sheepishly. "It made him smile didn't it?" He whispered, kissing Boris before he made some sarcastic comment.

Gou stuck his tongue out in disgust and covered his eyes, "Close eyes Wolfy, they being ucky!"

"I'll kiss you next so watch out," Boris teased as he tickle-attacked the boy. Gou shook his head, laughing and squirming, holding Wolfy protectively. Boris stopped tickling, crouched over the boy-- who was half in Yuriy's lap by now and holding onto his shirt.

"Yuuey, Bris-bear being silly," He said with a whine. The redhead circled his arms around the boy to glare playfully at Boris.

"Oh sure, you get protection," He said to the child. "No fair."

Gou handed Boris a pillow to act like his shield and cuddled up to the redhead even more. "There, there," He said consolingly.

Boris placed the pillow in his lap and placed an arm around Yuriy's shoulders, his free hand pulling the top of Gou's shirt up to cover the red eyes. Gou squeaked and pulled it back down to stick his tongue out at Boris.

Boris smirked at them then, and said ominously, "Hey want to cause some trouble?"

Gou and Yuriy looked at each other before nodding and listening to Boris's plan for the future days to come.

XPXPXP

Kai yawned widely, struggling to keep his eyes open as he stared blearily at the words in front of him; they didn't seem to make sense. Yuriy had already suggested pep pills but he swore he would never touch them again after the last time. So his main saviour remained coffee, black with hardly any sugar. Disgusting but it did its job.

Somehow managing the strength to turn his head and make out the numbers on his watch, Kai blinked before the time 2: 46 AM resonated in his mind. He had started work late anyway, so it sounded worse than it looked. Placing the lid back on his pen, only missing once, he flung it onto the table and pushed his chair back. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the room. Reminding himself to be quiet, even though he was naturally quiet, due to everyone being asleep. Thankfully, he was already somewhat prepared for bed, with a loose white vest on and his black trousers. He had kicked his boots off long ago and his hair was tousled from the many times he ran his hands through it. Placing his hand under his vest, he scratched his stomach absentmindedly, allowing the moonlight a brief glimpse of his toned stomach before he flung his hand out to stop himself tripping over Vasya's chew toy.

Grumbling, he shifted the toy to the side with his foot and slid the bedroom door open, closing it behind him. Thankfully he was able to see since the curtains were open (Rei never did close them), and he made his way to his side of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he pulled his socks off (pleased to get rid of them) and slid his pyjama bottoms on after undressing. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he yawned yet _again_. Damn, he hadn't been this tired since Gou was a baby. He looked through the window to see some stars scattered through the deep velvet sky. It was not like that where he and Gou lived, in the city. He allowed himself a smile as the memory of Misao practically thrumming with anticipation to point out some star to her son, only to realise that they wouldn't be able to see it, sprang to mind. She had woken the kid up at midnight anyway, wrapped him in about fifty layers of clothes, and they drove out of the capital so she could trace constellations out to a wide-eyed Gou.

'And that's the Dog Star named Sirius, _Canis Major_. Isn't it pretty baby?' She had whispered, holding her arms around him as he sat on her lap.

'There doggy up there?' He replied and looked horror struck. 'Oh! Doggy, papa save you!'

Misao grinned into Gou's hair, and Kai tapped his nose. 'Gou, it's alright, that's where the doggy wants to be. See, he's right by his master Orion. The doggy would be sad if we took him from the sky.' His mother had said, voice warm and comforting, and Gou felt safe and happy.

'Da, stay!' Gou commanded; pointing his finger at the star he supposed was correct. Kai reached out and moved Gou's hand to point in the right direction. 'Da, you too!' Misao laughed, and Gou had beamed at her so widely it was as though that smile would never fade.

Turning his head to the side he looked at his child, currently dozing in a far away dreamland curled into a ball, hugging a pillow. Kai sighed heavily, as though he had aged just by breathing in those short two minutes it took to relive the past. Finally giving in, he got under the blankets and let his exhausted body rest, staring at the back of Gou's head with an unreadable expression as the Dog Star twinkled down on them.

A far less welcomed star replaced it, slowly but steadily, and dawn washed the room with a pale, white glow, the birds singing their greetings to the sun and the people in the bed rolling away from it or scrunching up their eyes. Rei had resorted to jamming a pillow over his head, squirming away to a safer distance as Gou kicked out in his sleep. Kai remained deeply slumbering, and it seemed not even the blinding brightness of the sun was going to wake him. Only one thing would make him get up, and that thing was less than three feet tall, with a little nose, and a penchant for mischief even in the early hours of the morning.

Gou rolled repeatedly, wondering how he could sleep between two adults who didn't even have it in them to block the sun from him with their bigger bodies. Surely, that was just a bit selfish; after all, he had hidden in his father's shadow loads of times. The room was immense! All he had to do was keep at a certain angle, and he was cool and safe from the sun. Now, though, his papa was too busy being dead to the world, and Gou pulled the blanket over his head as a last resort.

He pulled it off quickly, having been unable to breathe for very long. Gou frowned. Strange, he thought, his papa had told him there was air everywhere in the world! Why was under the blanket any different? Gou squealed all of a sudden, flinging himself from under the blanket and waving his feet in the air. They must not have been able to breathe at all! And to think, they'd been under there all night!

Gou stared at his feet, then at his papa. He knew his papa was breathing, because his chest was falling up and down, but Gou's feet did not move at all. They just laid there. Gou immediately panicked and flung himself at his father instead.

"Papa!" He yelled.

"S'matter?" Kai groaned, feebly brushing at Gou's stranglehold on his vest.

"My feet dead!"

Kai's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes slightly to see his son looking quite terrified. Biting his tongue, Kai forced himself to sit up, and moved his kid until he plonked down on his lap. With all the air of a father reminding himself to be patient, Kai took one of Gou's feet in his hands (and the different in size would have anyone cooing and making goo-goo eyes at them) and rubbed it slowly.

"Better?" He yawned.

Gou stared at him, looking concerned, "Ni…et." His voice indicated that he thought his father had gone insane.

Kai stared back, albeit rather more sleepily and confused, "Wha'?" At that, Gou seemed just as confused as he was. "I thought you said your feet were dead?"

"Da," The little Hiwatari poked his feet, but they still did not take in a lungful of air.

Frowning more heavily than ever, Kai genuinely felt for the first time that he and his son were on different planets from each other. "Alright Gou, how are they dead?"

"Left them under blankey!" Gou leant forward and whispered, widening his eyes conspiringly. "No breathe. Sun hurt, so I went under blankey and-" his eyes widened further, "and no breathe! Feet mustn't be able to then, da?"

Kai collapsed back onto the bed, shaking his head, and Gou blinked at him, before gasping loudly and flapping his arms. "Can papa no breathe? Feet? Oh no!" And with that, he scrambled to the end of the bed to save his father's feet, or, at least, he tried to, since Kai caught his ankle and dragged him back up.

"They can breathe, don't worry," He said, feeling as though his brain was being purposely soggy after having forced it to wake up for something so ridiculous. "You couldn't breathe because there's only so much air trapped under the blanket, and you needn't worry about your feet because as long as you breathe through one of these-" he tapped Gou's mouth and nose, "-all of your body breathes with you."

Gou had apparently lost interest, and was waving what little part of the blanket he could hold up and down. Kai ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "What are you doing?"

"Fweeing air!" Gou replied; looking determined yet shocked that a smart man, such as his father, had to ask what he was doing.

"Good night," Kai mumbled, giving up, and turning his back to the window, fully intent on sleeping. Gou looked at him for a moment, then held Kai's nose.

"Good morning!" Gou enthused, and Kai playfully bit at his hand, causing the boy to giggle, easily curling into the arc of his father's arm and staring up at his face with wide eyes, to which Kai gave him a pathetically tired look. "Ok, ok, go sleep."

Kai glanced at the clock, and ruffled his son's hair, "Boris should be up now, why don't you go torture him?" Gou squealed again, nodding so fast his head was in danger of falling off, and using Kai as a means of getting off the bed, Gou hurried off in the direction of Boris, leaving the door half-open. Kai mentally patted himself on the back and fell easily back into blissful sleep.

For a whole fifteen minutes before the alarm went off.

"Oh, bugger fuck," He grumbled, almost throwing the alarm clock out of the window.

"Don't swear," Said a voice from the other side of the bed, a hand flopping down on the bed a few inches from Kai's arm. "S'meant to hit you."

"Your aim is as bad as it was with a Beyblade," Kai yawned, stretching his arms back and feeling his spine click satisfyingly before a pillow smacked his face.

Rei looked as though he regretted throwing the pillow, as he now had nothing to put over his head to block the sun. Kai seemed to read his mind and smirked at him, causing Rei to puff out his cheeks insolently. "Just for that comment, I get to use the shower first!" He said tartly, and moved to flounce out of bed, only Kai seized him.

"No, _I_ get to use the shower first."

"Me."

"I."

"Myself," Rei said, wavering for another synonym but failing. "Alright, how about this, the person with the longest hair gets to shower first?"

"I think I may be in with a chance to win," Kai said dryly, eyeing up the unravelling braid that was coiled upon the mattress even though its owner was sitting up.

Rei waggled spirit fingers in Kai's face, smiling at him, "I win, knew you'd see it my way." Rei pecked him on the lips in a way that would seem thankful, if it was not for the cheeky spark in his eye. Kai took hold of his partner's chin and kissed him again, soft like the morning light, and Rei felt his ears go slightly pink.

Kai smirked and pulled the neko-jin down, pressing his lips against Rei's, running his hand down the neko-jin's spine to gently stroke back up. He turned over; lips still locked together, grabbing hold of Rei's hands and pinning them above his head. Grinning down, he smirked at the blush scattered across the tanned cheeks and the sunny eyes glazed over. Rei returned it, closing his eyes as a pair of lips made contact with his once more. Willingly accepting the gentle tongue into his mouth, he smiled against the other. All of a sudden, Kai leapt up and rushed out of the room with a cry of 'the shower is mine!'

Rei laid there in shock until something clicked in his brain, "You cheater!"

XPXPXP

"Is Gou asleep?" Hitoshi appeared, "It's just I have something to tell him."

Kai decided it was better for the boy to wake up anyway; otherwise, he wouldn't be tired nighttime, "Yeah, just wake him up."

"Gou, hey kid," Hitoshi smiled when curious crimson orbs looked up at him.

"'Lo Horsey."

"Well, I'm sure you want to know soon, so the name for Kyouju is … Ju-ju!"

"Ju-ju," Gou tested, he jumped up and down. "Da!"

Kai and Rei exchanged a bemused look. Hitoshi smiled, "Brooklyn came up with it, he had to go home though."

"Thank you and Broo-king too! Ju-ju!" He giggled, ecstatic at the new nickname; he hugged the bluenette's neck and bounced over to Kai. Hitoshi looked swollen with pride and walked out to find his brother. "Why didn't I think of Ju-ju?" The adults shrugged and Gou sat down, just smiling at them. "Cat-boy stay with papa now, right?"

"Um," Rei worried his bottom lip. What would he do after the tournament? "Well, I don't … know?"

Gou looked confused, "Eh?"

"I'm not sure Gou. I … haven't actually thought about it."

Gou switched his sight onto Kai, clearly asking what the hell the neko-jin was on about. Raising a slender eyebrow, Gou nodded slowly, "Ok. You stay here with papa, Yuuey say you need cuppy time."

Kai sniggered when Rei drew his hand down his face. "Oh you meant right now, well yeah sure I will."

"Good," Gou smiled, getting up and walking out of the room. "Have cuppy time."

"You look like you're about to drop dead."

"Best compliment I've ever had," Kai snorted.

Rei's head suddenly jerked forward, sunny eyes sliding shut as his mouth crashed onto Kai's, the mysterious missile that had collided with Rei's cranium falling to the floor. Breaking away they saw Yuriy holding a disgusted Gou in his arms.

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" He flailed, hitting Yuriy's chin.

"Gou-!"

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!"

"I don't think he'll shut up."

"Uuuggghhhhhh!!!" Gou flung an arm over his eyes and pulled on Yuriy's top and covered his head with it for good measure.

"Well, that was different," The redhead said helpfully.

"No more cuppy! No more, no more! _Papa_! Ew!"

Rei went bright, bright red. Kai, noticing Rei's discomfort, couldn't help but laugh. Gou squirmed, exclaiming he was lost and it was dark and could someone find him please?

"AHAHA!" Hiromi declared, bounding into the room with Takao and Max waddling in after her as she waved a piece of paper around. "Let's go on a picnic! It's all planned out! The weather is fantastic, and it's early enough! Come on, let's go, go, go!"

"Hiromi, has this got anything to do with that band you like filming some of that drama you also like in the park? What's their name again? BDFN? NUTS?"

"So not the point right now, but in the meantime, each of you have a certain lookout point to watch for possible openings into getting their autograph! Ok? Ok! Let's move it!"

"Wait," Kai said, getting up from the sofa.

"What? What? What could possible be _more_ important?" Hiromi paused then breathed deeply.

"Gou isn't dressed yet."

Everyone turned to look at the child still in Yuriy's arms who turned to the red head and asked him to un-find him and make it dark again please, as there are some mentally incapable people all wanting a piece of his cuteness? Kai smirked and untangled his son from Yuriy's top, balancing him on one hip and walking out of the room whilst Hiromi sat in the now vacant chair and concentrated on behaving like a normal human being. It was a very hard thing for her to do right now. She managed to wait ten minutes before bounding up and out of the room. The others remained silent, hearing Gou yell ten seconds later and then hear Hiromi run back to the living room approximately three seconds after that.

She cleared her throat and smacked Takao for laughing at her, "They're almost ready."

XPXPXP

"…"

"Hiromi?"

"…"

"…Girl, I swear you better tell me if you want cheese and ham or chicken salad before you're wearing this sandwich," Yuriy said, calmly, prodding aforementioned female with his finger.

"Shh!" She hissed; her binoculars set on a far eastern part of the park. "I think I see Matsu on rollerblades!"

"Who, in god's name, is Matsu?"

"Isn't that the guy who does the fried chicken adverts?"

"Oh, the one who goes 'Nothings better than getting fatter~ Chicken. Fried. Heaven. Squawk squawk'?"

"Yeah!"

"No," Hiromi growled. "I am not on about that chicken guy –whose name _isn't _even Matsu by the way — I'm on about Hamajita Matsu, the baritone vocal of TASK."

Takao shrugged, "Same thing."

Gou closed his mouth and shook his head; he really did not understand these people sometimes.

Then, Hiromi screamed and leapt up. They watched her sprint across the wide green field before retuning to their food and talk about the fried chicken guy. Because really, that guy was a damn genius. A beeping noise decided to spoil their fun, however, and Takao whined as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Ah~ I got an SMS from Hiromi. It says 'Get here now or die'. We better do what she says; I think she really means it," Takao grumbled from under his hat, having planning to catch a nap after eating his full in sandwiches and rice balls. He pushed his beloved hat to its proper place and, while debating whether Hiromi would mind if they stayed for another five minutes, sighed when his phone buzzed again.

"Do we all have to go?" Max bemoaned, an unidentified sauce smeared across his cheek, poking Takao's arm.

Takao looked around at the unwilling faces and his shoulders sagged in defeat, "Let me guess, you all volunteer me to go find out?"

They nodded.

"Greeeat, so much for team work," He sighed, wondering off whilst singing, 'let's go bladebreakers, let's go' under his breath.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: I'm sorry, I fail. I had written about twenty pages of this chapter quite a while ago, but it needed _serious_ editing. I lacked the motivation so I wrote other chapters/ new stories. Eh, yeah. I fail. Woe. Alas. Radish. Shut up Insanewelshangel, shut up.

And I apologise to those authors whose stories I normally comment on, since I haven't been around to read them. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE WRITING PEOPLE? You probably don't want to hear this, because I despise it when this happens to a writer, but Beyblade no longer has my attention. Don't get me wrong, I loved it and enjoyed it, but I'm just … past it now – at least until that 'season four' thing becomes a reality. Just wish it were about the same characters and not some new kids on the block. I do not care for new characters! Give me Kai, Rei, a conveniently empty shower room in the BBA's stadium, and let the KaiRei commence!

I've also gone through the previous chapters and edited them, mostly to do with sentence structure, grammar and cleaning things up. It's been two years since I last updated (err) so of course I have a better understanding now.

Reviews! Give them to me and I shall be a happy girl. I'm a whore for reviews (flashes some leg) O.O ignore that.

…Iloveyouall.


End file.
